My Heart is Beating
by Insooie baby
Summary: "Hyung, aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu. bila suatu saat nanti aku benar-benar pergi dari sisimu, percayalah, aku selalu ada dihatimu Hyung" - Kai/ "Tuhan,Terima kasih telah memmpertemukanku dengan Kai. menciptakan Kai untukku dan aku untuknya, melengkapi hidupku dengan kehadirannya" - Kyungsoo/ Kaisoo (YAOI/BL) EXO Pair
1. chapter 1

**Note: sebelumnya mau minta izin dan maaf sama autor asli karena aku publis ulang ff ini, gk tau kenapa suka aja sama ff ini dan mau berbagi sama temen temen yang suka sama ff kaisoo. Jadi buat temen temen yang pernah baca ff ini atau pun mengenal dengan autornya mohon sampaikan bahwa ff ini aku publis ulang,, sekali lagi ini bukan ff milik pribadi. Terima kasih**

 **My heart is perfect because KAISOO in Inside**

 **Insooie baby**

"Hyung, aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu. bila suatu saat nanti aku benar-benar pergi dari sisimu, percayalah, aku selalu ada dihatimu Hyung" - Kai/ "Tuhan,Terima kasih telah memmpertemukanku dengan Kai. menciptakan Kai untukku dan aku untuknya, melengkapi hidupku dengan kehadirannya" - Kyungsoo/

 **Star story...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Heart is Beating**

 **disclaimer : Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri**

 **author : Zetta Ichi Kyu / Ryorin**

 **warning : Yaoi, BL, OOC, typo banyak sekali.**

 **Pair : Kaisoo / kaiDO, official pair**

Sang Cahaya Dunia kini tengah terbangun dari ufuk timur. Walau tampak malu-malu untuk menampakkan diri, namun cahaya dirinya mulai merambat nyaris menyinar ke seluruh penjuru Korea, terutama di kota Seoul ini. Segaris sinar tersebut mulai menerobos kesuatu ruangan yang masih tertutup tirai gelap, menandakan bahwa pemilik kamar masih belum 'sadarkan diri' dari tidurnya.

"eungh..." sepertinya segaris cahaya yang menerobos lewat celah diantara selambu tertutup itu mengenai mata terpejam seorang namja manis yang masih bergemul dengan selimut dan guling.

Namun karena cahaya tersebut terlalu teralalu terang, membuat namja manis tersebut terpaksa terbangun dan membuka matanya yang lebar.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Gumamnya sambil menguap lebar dan merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Masih dalam keadaan terlentang di ranjang, diliriknya jam kecil yang bertengger di meja kecil sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya.

"Mwo? Jam setegah tujuh?!" Pekiknya heboh sendiri dan langsung meloncat dari ranjang ukuran king size nya.

Bruak!  
"Appo!" Teriak si Namja tersebut dengan keras.

Namun na'as, kaki sebelah kananya masih terbelit selimut dan akhirnya tanpa bisa dihindari, namja manis bermata besar yang bernama Do Kyungsoo atau akrab dipanggil D.O atau Kyungsoo terjatuh tidak elitnya dengan kepala mencium lantai yang masih terasa dingin.

"Kyungie! Sedang apa kau! Suara apa itu?" Teriak suara seorang yeoja yang bisa kita sebut umma D.O yang masih menyibukkan diri dengan masakan di dapur lantai satu.

D.O meringis kesakitan sambil mencoba bangun.

"Gwehnchana eomma!" D.O pun menjawab pertanyaan eomma nya sambil berteriak. Terdengar tidak sopan memang, tapi karena jarak mereka jauh, jadi D.O harus menjawab pertanyaan Eomma nya sambil menjerit.

"Aish! Selimut sialan!" Umpat D.O berdiri kemudian menendang selimut yang menjadi "tersangka" akibat terjatuhnya ia namun karena kurang hati-hati lagi, D.O hampir saja terpeleset untuk kedua kalinya, untung D.O. masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan, jadi tidak jadi jatuh.

"Aiish!" D.O terlihat sangat sebal sekarang. Dia merasa selimut biru tua bergambarkan logo kesebelasan favoritnya itu sedang mengerjainya. D.O pun metuskan menarik selimut tersebut dan melemparnya keranjang asal-asalan. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan terpeleset bila selimut itu masih di lantai. Kemudian dia pun mulai aktivitas paginya sebelum kesekolah.

"Eomma! Aku berangkat dulu!" Ucap D.O sambil mencomot roti bakar di meja makan dan langsung melahapnya dengan setengah berlari pula. Dia tidak takut tersedak apa? Sang eomma yang tengah mengoles selai di sebelah sang Appa D.O hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya. Sang appa? Hanya tersenyum sambil menyeruput kopi panas buatan istrinya.

"Kyungie, kenapa buru-buru sih?" tanya seorang namja yang tak kalah manis dengan D.O yang duduk tak jauh dari appa dan eomma D.O. Namja manis tersebut masih dengan santai mengoles rotinya lalu melahapnya pelan. D.O pun berhenti dari lari-lari kecilnya di ruang makan, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa memandang namja manis tadi.

"Ayolah Baekki-hyung, ini jam berapa? Aku tidak mau telat! Dan oh ya! Aku lupa kau kan rajanya telat!" Ledek D.O sambil menjulurkan lidahnya jahil pada namja manis tadi yang bisa diketahui namanya Byun Baekhyun alias sepupu yang tinggal sementara di rumah D.O. hingga kuliah nanti.

Baekhyun yang mendengar ledekan tadi langsung melempari D.O dengan garpu yang langsung saja dihindari oleh D.O

"Eits! Tidak kena Hyung!" D.O tertawa kemenangan dan langsung pergi kabur dari hadapan Baekhyun sebelum benar-benar melemparinya dengan pisau.

"D.O sialan!" Pekik Baekhyun melengking. D.O yang sudah berada di luar rumah mampu mendengar pekikan Hyungnya tersebut. Wuah betapa mengerikan suara Baekhyun bila berteriak seperti itu. Bagaimana nasib appa dan eomma nya ya mendengar teriakan tersebut?. Membayangkan tersebut membuat D.O. tertawa lepas kembali.

"Ah! Jam hampir jam tujuh!" Rutuk D.O setelah melihat jam tangannya yang terpasang manis di lengan kirinya. Segerelah dia brlari menuju halte bus. 'Ah semoga masih sempat' Batinnya berlari kencang menuju halte bus.

Beruntung waktu sampai di halte bus, D.O melihat ada bus jurusan ke sekolahnya sedang berhenti untuk memasukan penumpang. Segeralah namja itu menambah kecepatannya berlari agar segera menyusul bus.

Namja tersebut kemudian bernafas lega setelah masuk kedalam bus. Masih dengan ngos-ngosan dia masuk kedalam kerumunan penumpang lain di dalam bus yang ramai tersebut.

'ugh! Sesak sekali." Umpat D.O dalam hati sambil mengangkat tangannya dan meraih pegangan bus sambil berdiri agar tidak jatuh ketika bis berjalan.

"Bukankah itu D.O oppa? Beruntung sekali kita bertemu dengannya disini. kyaa! Lihat! Dia begitu manis!" bisik seorang gadis disebelah kanannya jauh. D.O mampu mendengar bisikan tersebut. Salahkan saja telinganya yang sensitif, mampu mendengar suara yang diyakini adalah salah satu murid tempatnya bersekolah.

"Benar-benar, wuaaahh. Beruntung sekali kita!" Entah kenapa D.O jadi gerah sendiri mendengar celotehan gadis-gadis pelajar tersebut. Ya ya ya, dia tahu dia tampan. Dia populer, pintar, kaya pula, tapi dia tidak suka dipuja-puja seperti itu. Bukannya D.O terlalu narsis mengatakan hal tersebut, namun kenyataan memang benar begitu kok! D.O itu termasuk Top Ten namja yang diincar para siswi-siswi SM high School untuk dijadikan pacar. Para siswi tersebut menyukai D.O yang manis, tampan, pintar, dan cool. Apa? Author tadi bilang cool? Iyap! D.O adalah sesosok orang yang dingin di sekolah apalagi pada orang yang tidak dikenal D.O. Pernah suatu ketika ada seorang siswi menyatakan cinta kepada D.O. Namun apa balasan D.O.?

"Pergilah, cari namja lain yang pantas untuk dirimu sendiri" Ucapnya kalem namun dingin plus tajam pada saat itu. Siswi yang mengalami penolakan tersebut sangat shock mendengar penolakan D.O. Dan seenak jidat D.O. langsung meninggalkan siswi tersebut yang mulai sesenggukan. Akan tetapi si siswi yang ditolak tadi sama sekali tidak putus asa mengejar cinta Sang Do Kyungsoo. 'Aissh seperti tidak ada namja lain saja di dunia ini' fikir D.O. ngeri sendiri melihat tingkah laku fansnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah?" Sebuah suara dari seorang yeoja tiba-tiba membubarkan lamunan D.O dan langsung saja jantungnya berdegup 2 kali lebih cepat. 'Suara ini..' Batin Namja bermata lebar itu, kemudian menoleh kearah sumber suara. Benar dugaan D.O suara tersebut adalah sebuah suara dari seorang sunbaenya yang telah lama mencuri hatinya. Kwon Yuri.

"Ah, Noona!" D.O. tersenyum sedikit salah tingkah. Yuri pun membalas senyuman D.O. tak kalah manisnya. Ya Tuhan tahukah Yuri, senyuman mautnya itu hampir membuat D.O. ingin merengkuhnya saking gemasnya.

"Kebetulan sekali ya, Kyungie? Jarang sekali aku melihatmu naik bus sesiang ini. Hehehehe" sepertinya Yuri-noona sedang meledek D.O gara-gara tidak biasanya D.O. berangkat setelat ini. Dia kan murid teladan. Mendengar ucapan Sang Pujaan hati, pipi D.O sedikit merona malu. Namun dia tetap mencoba tersenyum biasa.

"Oya, aku dengar-dengar, nanti ada murid baru lho. Sama denganmu, dia anak kelas 2. sepertinya sekelas denganmu. Dan aku dengar-dengar lagi dia seorang namja" uh? Apa D.O peduli dengan hal itu? Mau namja kek, yeoja kek, banci kek, lekong kek, siapa yang peduli? Lagi pula dia hanya peduli pada gadis disebelahnya ini, yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ah, semoga Yuri tidak mendengar degup jantungnya yang tengah bergumuruh hebat sekarang.

"Aku dengar-dengar lagi dia juga tampan. Tak kalah dengamu" lanjut Yuri sambil memandang D.O. Jleb! Oh ya ampun Yuri! Kau tak sadar perkataanmu tadi menusuk tepat di di jantung dan hati D.O. siapa sih sosok yang dibicarakan Yuri ini? Pakai memuji-muji segala lagi. Eum... sepertinya uri D.O sedang cemburu berat.

"Eh! Sudah sampai! Ayo turun!" Segeralah Yuri menggandeng tangan D.O dan menariknya keluar dari bus saat bus sudah berhenti di pemberhentian bus dekat sekolah.

D.O yang digandeng Yuri saat ini sedang sibuk mengatur jantungnya yang tengah berdegup kencang. Yuri tidak sadar dengan hal tersebut. Dia hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa dan menyeret namja yang kini pasti wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus melewati siswa-siswi lainnya menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Oh! Hyung! tumben datang telat!" Sembur Sehun teman depan bangkunya sambil nyengir lebar yang ingin sekali D.O tonjok.

"Diamlah!" Balas D.O dingin. Sehun pun hanya tertawa renyah dan kembali ke posisinya semula, duduk, menghadap depan, siap menerima pelajaran. Setelahnya, masuk Jung seosangnim, wali kelas dari kelas D.O, kelas 2-A.

"Anyeong yeorobun!" Sapa Jung seosangnim sambil tersenyum wibawa. Serentak semua siswa-siswi kelas 2-A menjawab sapaan Jung seosangnim.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru. Nah silakan masuk Jong In-ssi" Jung seosangnim kemudian mempersilahkan masuk namja murid baru tersebut. Kontan saja semua murid di kelas memandangnya takjub. Bagaimana tidak takjub? Lihat saja, siswa baru itu sekali masuk langsung tebar senyum amat manis, senyum yang melelehkan para hati siswi-siswi di kelas mungkin, apa lagi postur tubuhnya yang tinggi, dengan warna kulit tan, ditambah bibirnya yang sexy. Dia cukup tampan kalau dikategorikan dari seorang namja. mereka semua tak berkedip melihat murid baru tersebut, apalagi murid yeoja?

"Anyeong yeorobun!" Sapa namja murid baru tersebut di depan kelas, masih dengan senyum 'sok' memikatnya bagi D.O

"cheonun Kim Jong In imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Jong In atau bisa Kai. Aku pindahan dari Gwangju. Salam kenal." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri seraya tersenyum lebar. 'Cih, sok ramah' batin D.O lagi. Hei kenapa tiba-tiba D.O seperti benci setengah mati dengan murid baru tersebut? Ah, author tau, mungkin gara-gara Yuri tadi memuji-muji murid baru itu. Mana bilang tak kalah dengan D.O lagi.

'Aku lebih tampan darinya!' batin D.O narsis sendiri.

"Baiklah, kau sebaiknya duduk di... ah! Disitu! Kyungsoo-ssi angkat tanganmu biar Jong In-ssi duduk disebelahmu!" ucapan Jung seosangnim bagaikan sambaran petir di kala pagi nan cerah bagi Kyungsoo. Lihat saja ekpresi wajahnya yang berubah seperti orang linglung dengan mata melebar seperti ini O.O.

"Kyungsoo-ssi angkat tanganmu!" suruh Jung seosangnim lagi. Sontak semua murid di kelas langsung memandang D.O. Dengan ragu-ragu diangkatlah tangannya. Murid baru tersebut langsung tersenyum sumringah.

"Nah, Kim Jong In-ssi silahkan duduk" Jung seosangnim pun mempersilahkan Kai untuk duduk disebelah D.O. Semua murid langsung mengalihkan perhatian kearah Kai yang kini tengah duduk di sebelah D.O kecuali D.O, dia pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke buku dan menulis sesuatu.

"Anyeong, aku Kai, boleh aku tahu namamu?" Ucap Kai pada D.O yang masih berkutat dengan bukunya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi malang nasib, D.O tidak menanggapinya. Kai sedikit merengut dan menarik tangannya kembali.

"Do Kyungsoo, panggil saja D.O" ucap D.O. kalem dan terkesan dingin sambil menulis sesuatu. Sepertinya ia sedang mengerjakan soal. Kai pun tersenyum. Setidaknya teman sebangkunya masih menanggapinya. Walau terkesan dingin. Namun Kai masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kenapa teman sebangkunya ini dingin sekali? Apa memang sifatnya seperti itu? Atau dia membuat kesalahan pada namja ini?

"Baiklah anak-anak! Pelajaran akan saya mulai!" kemudian Jung seosangnim mulai menjelaskan materi Kimia kepada murid-muridnya. D.O dan Kai menyimaknya dengan serius. Selama perjalan terus berlangsung, mereka tak saling berbicara. Bahkan saat istirahat pun mereka tak saling bicara. Bagaimana bisa saling bicara? La wong 3 detik setelah bel, semua yeoja kelas D.O langsung mengerubungi tempat duduk D.O dan Kai. Karena risih D.O pun memutuskan pergi dan mengajak Sehun pergi, namun Sehun sepertinya tidak mnggubris ajakan D.O, dia ikut nimbrung ke bangku Kai, minta kenalan sepertinya. Ya sudah akhirnya D.O pergi sendiri keluar.

"Hei, Kyungie! Kau terlihat bad mood!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil duduk di bangku taman sekolah bersama D.O

"Hn." Balas D.O malas. Baekhyun pun hanya sweatdrop melihat sepupunya ini. Baekhyun tau kalau D.O itu selalu jaga image di sekolah, tapi tidak kepada Baekhyun yang tahu perangai D.O yang sebenarnya. D.O itu sangat jahil dan sangat menyebalkan! Bahkan D.O itu kadang sangat cerewet melebihi eommanya! Baekhyun ingat betul, saat dia sedang demam, D.O yang merawatnya dan terus mengoceh agar Baekhyun tidak lupa meminum obat, menyuruhnya makan., menyuruhnya tidur. Penuh perhatian eoh? Tapi disekolah? Kayak es seperti kekuatan Chen *Loh?*

"Hey yo! Whatsup boy?! Kenapa wajahmu aneh begitu?" tiba-tiba dari belakang seorang namja berperawakan tinggi ala tiang listrik mengaggetkan dua sejoli yang tengah duduk berdua merasakan terpaan angin.

"Omo! Chanyeol! Apa-apaan kau! Kau mau, kami mati muda eoh?" Teriak Baekhyun kencang, sampai-sampai D.O menutup telinganya dengan muka datar. Dan Chanyeol? Dia hanya meringis dan langsung membekap mulut Baekhyun.

"sst, suaramu terlalu keras Baekki-chagi..." ledek Chanyeol sambil menempelkan jari kirinya ke bibir dan tangan kanannya membekap mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang naik darah langsung menepis tangan Chanyeol dari mulutnya.

"Dasar Tiang Listrik menyebalkan!" Rutuk Baekhyun geram

"Dari pada kau, cempreng pendek!" balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"M..Mwo? kau saja yang ketinggian! Dan suaraku tidak cempreng" Balas Baekhyun lagi.

"Mengaku sajalah!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak pendek! Suaraku tidak cempreng!" okee, sepertinya Baekhyun mulai berteriak.

"Tuh kan! Cempreng!"

"Dasar tiang listrik jelek!"

"Mwo? Kau yang jelek!"

"Kau yang jelek!"

"Jangan maling teriak maling!"

Tuing! Baiklah saudara-saudara, D.O kini mulai emosi. Terlihat dari dahinya yang tengah mengkerut menahan emosi mendengar pertengekaran tak penting dari 2 sahabatnya ini.

"mwo? Dasar pendek cempreng!" Chanyeol mulai berteriak dengan suara besarnya.

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA! UMUR KALIAN BERAPA SIH? MASIH SAJA BERTENGKAR?! TIDAK TAHU APA, AKU SEDANG BAD MOOD?!" teriak D.O kencang meluapkan amarahnya kepada 2 orang yang tadi tengah bertengkar. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sangat terkejut. D.O marah? Sambil berteriak pula! Biasanya kan anak itu sok cool, jarang teriak-teriak. Suho, Lay dan Kris yang tak sengaja lewat ikutan shock melihat D.O berteriak seperti itu.

"Ma..maaf, Kyungie" jujur saja Baekhyun sedikit takut dengan teriakan D.O tadi. Apalagi pandangan D.O yang sangat menusuk itu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol? Dia pucat pasi. Dia tak menyangka kalau D.O akan semarah itu.

D.O pun beranjak dari tempatnya pergi. Sungguh dia ingin sendiri sekarang.

Setelah D.O mengilang Baekhyun langsung duduk di kursi taman yang tadi sempat ia duduki.

"Itu tadi, D.O kan? Dia seperti T-rex yang sedang mengamuk" Chanyeol pun akhirnya buka suara setelah sadar apa yang telah terjadi. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan dengan wajah menerawang, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan sepupunya.

"Aku tak tahu bila Kyungsoo itu seperti singa!" Kata Kris sambil mengelus-elus dada masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"benar-benar singa.." Tambah Lay.

"Hei hei! Kita harus kembali sekertariat OSIS! Kasian Xiumin-ge mengurus proposal sendirian!" dan berakhir Angel-Suho menyadarkan Lay dan Kris tujuan utama mereka melewati taman sekolah.

"Oh iya!" Ucap Lay dan Kris hampir bersamaan. Dan setelahnya ketiga namja tersebut bergegas ke sekertariat OSIS, sebelum Xiumin marah besar dan malah menghancurkan ruangan sekertariat OSIS. Wah galak juga Xiumin itu. *dibunuh Xiumin oppa*

D.O pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Duduk manis di salah satu bangku perpustakaan sambil membaca ensklopedia dunia. Namun pandangannya tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu hal yang hampir membuat jantungnya copot.

'Itukan Yuri-noona, dan Kai? Apa yang mereka lakukan?' Batin D.O sambil mengeriyitkan keningnya heran. dan hei! Kai dan Yuri tertawa renyah! 'mereka mentertawakan apa sih?' D.O memandang mereka dengan tatapan tak suka. Ia akui ia memang cemburu sekarang. Ingin sekali ia menarik tangan Yuri agar segera pergi dari Kai. Namun apa daya? Dia kan bukan pacar Yuri. Dan tak mungkin semena-mena terhadap Yuri kan?

"Hei! Jangan melamun seperti itu!" suara seorang namja tiba-tiba terdengar oleh indera pendengaran D.O dan menghancurkan acara'memata-matai'nya.

"Oh, Luhan Hyung, Tao, Chen Hyung." Ucap D.O sedikit terbata.

"Hahaha, biasa saja D.O wajahmu terlalu tegang melihat kami! Kami bukan hantu" Luhan pun tersenyum imut ke arah D.O. D.O hanya diam dan bergumam, "Mianhe".

"Tak apa, oya, tolong berikan ini pada Sehun ya? Dia kemarin ingin meminjam buku matematiku" Tambah Luhan sambil menyodorkan buku matematika miliknya kepada D.O, ia pun kemudian menerimanya.

"Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu, gomawo sudah mau mengantarkannya pada Sehun" Luhan pun tersenyum, D.O hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Setelahnya Luhan, Chen dan Tao meninggalkan D.O sendirian.

"Kemana mereka?" Tanya D.O pada dirinya sendiri saat objek 'pengamatannya' Kai dan Yuri menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Sial!" D.O pun mendesah kecewa. Ah, benar-benar Kai itu! Seenak jidat merebut Yuri-Noona'nya'? Cari mati dia rupanya!

"Hei Hyung. Wajahmu terlihat badmood, ada apa sih?" Tanya Sehunsetengah berbisik kepada D.O saat mereka tengah berada di kelas musik. Nampak terdengar suara alunan biola yang lembut terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan musik SM high school. Walaupun musik bergenre classic ini membuat hati tentram setiap orang yang mendengarnya, tapi tidak untuk D.O. Apalagi dengan orang yang kini tengah memainkan musik biola itu Kai.

"Dia mendekati Yuri-Noona" Jawab D.O datar, flat, tanpa emosi diwajahnya.

"Eoh? Ya ampun hyung! aku baru tahu kau tipe orang cemburuan. Hihihi" Sehun pun terkikik geli mendengar pernyataan teman yang dianggap Hyung-nya sendiri itu.

Mendengar kikikan Sehun, D.O pun langsung menghujaminya dengan tatapan melotot kepada Sehun, namun itu malah terlihat menggemaskan untuk Sehun sendiri.

"Percuma aku bercerita padamu!" D.O pun menghela nafasnya. Sebaiknya ia diam saja. Dari pada ditertawakan Sehun gara-gara cemburu berlebihan?

"Wah! Indah sekali permainanmu, Jong In-ssi, baiklah, silakan kembali ke tempatmu, dan semuanya, berikan tepuk tangan kepada teman baru kalian!" Puji Mrs Shin –guru pembibimbing seni musik- kepada Kai. Semua murid yang ada di kelas tersebut bertepuk tangan dengan semangat kecuali D.O, dia hanya bertepuk tangan dengan setengah hati.

'Apanya yang bagus? Masih bagus aku bermain piano' Batin D.O menghibur diri.

"Baiklah, Kim Jong In-ssi silahkan maju kedepan mnegerjakan soal di depan!" Tunjuk Im-seosangnim kepada Kai yang kini tengah mengagkat tangannya,bertanda dia siap mengerjakan soal didepan. Kai yang ditunjuk pun tersenyum kemudian berdiri menuju ke depan.

"M-mwo? Padahal aku yang angkat tangan duluan? Kenapa dia yang dipilih maju kedepan? aissshh!" Batin D.O sebal. Ini tak adil! Sejak kedatangan murid baru itu, seakan-akan tempatnya tergeser! Awalnya dia tak masalah dengan fansnya yang kini juga mulai mengidolakan Kai. Malah dia bersyukur sekali. Tapi kalau sampai merebut Yuri? Wah dia tak terima! Dan apa sekarang? Pelajaran juga dia kalah bersaing dengan Kai? Apa-apaan ini? Tidak adil untuk D.O. Baru saja masuk SM High School, sudah berani mengambil posisi D.O?

"Wah! Benar sekali jawabanmu Jong In-ssi!" Puji Im seosangnim bangga. Kai pun hanya tersenyum. 'Lihat saja senyum sok nya itu, menyebalkan sekali!' Batin D.O tak suka. Setelah itu Kai pun kembali duduk. Masih dengan senyumnya namun kini senyumnya ia ubah menjadi senyum sinis dan licik. Di dekatkan kepalanya ke kepala D.O

"Kau kalah! D.O.-ssi" bisik Kai tepat di telinga sebelah kanan D.O. kontan saja D.O menoleh dan memandang Kai penuh amarah, rahangnya mengeras. Ingin sekali ia menonjok muka Kai sekarang juga! Seandainya saja sekarang mereka ada di luar sekolah, D.O. yakin Kai sudah babak belur dihajarnya. Namun dia cukup terkejut. Ternyata Kai juga tidak menyukainya? Tapi itu malah bagus kan untuk D.O ? dia tidak akan pernah berakting sok manis di depan Kai bukan?

"Terserah kau saja, Kai sok jenius!" balas D. dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Kai masih memandangi D.O yang tengah kesal. Kemudian terkikik pelan.

"Ayo kita buat taruhan" bisik Kai lagi. D.O pun memandang Kai tak mengerti.

"Jika kau bisa mengalahkanku, maka aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu, tapi bila aku kalah, maka aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu. Bagaimana?".

Entah kenapa D.O merasa tergoda dengan tantangan yang diberikan Kai tadi. Dan akhirnya dia menjawab, "Deal!", Kai pun tersenyum, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, mulai memperhatikan pelajaran Im-seosangnim. Begitu pula dengan D.O. yang merutuki dirinya sendiri. 'Buat apa aku menurutinya tadi?'

'Dan Tunggu! Apa maksud dari tantangan itu?'

Hari semakin larut, D.O yang tengah belajar memutuskan untuk tidur saja. matanya sudah berat sekali. Apa lagi dia juga mengikuti kelas malam hingga jam 10. dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 1 malam.

Setelah selesai menutup bukunya, ia pun berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan merebahkan dirinya ke kasur yang empuk.

Namun saat dia hampir terbang ke alam mimpi, ponsel nya berbunyi dengan keras. Sepertinya ponsel miliknya sedang dimasuki (?) sms. Terpaksa D.O bangun lagi dan mengambil ponsel yang ada di meja sebelah kanan ranjangnya.

 **From : 022818xxxxx**

 _Hai kyungsoo_ Hyung _! sudah tidur ya? Masih ingat tantangan kita?_

"Aish! Siapa sih perngirim sms ini? Mengganggu tidurku saja!" Umpat D.O kemudian melempar ponselnya keras tanpa ada niat membalas sms dari pengirim 'aneh' tersebut. Untung ponselnya dilempar di kasur, kalau di lantai, bakal hancur tuh.

Tetapi jarak 2 menit kemudian, ponsel itu berbunyi lagi.

 **From : 022818xxxxx**

Hyung _! bangun! Jangan tidur lagi!_

"Ya! Siapa sih dia!?" Umpat D.O setelah membaca sms yang kedua masuk ke ponselya. Ini semua membuatnya sebal. Tetapi dia tidak mencoba untuk membalas pesan singkat tersebut, dan kembali untuk tidur. Namun ketenangannya terusik kembali ketika ponselnya berdering keras menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

 **022818xxxxx**

 **Calling**

Dilihatnya nomor yang tertera di ponselnya. Nomor yang membuat dirinya terganggu dan tidak bisa tidur padahal besok dia harus bangun pagi!

" _Ya_! Bisakah kau lihat jam berapa sekarang?! Kalau kau mau menggangguku, besok saja!" Sembur D.O setelah dia mengangkat telepon dari panggilan nomor 022818xxxxx .

" _Hahahaha, rileks Hyung. kau tak mengenalku?_ " D.O mngeriyitkan keningnya. Suara diseberang sana sepertinya sangat familiar di telinganya. Apa jangan-jangan...

" _Ya, aku Kai, masih ingatkan?_ " ucap Suara di seberang sana. Pengangkuan tersebut membuat D.O ingin sekali meledak. Apalagi setelah tau, Si Pengganggu tersebut adalah Kai! KAI!

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya D.O merubah intonasi suaranya yang tadi galak menjadi dingin.

" ** _Tentu saja memberimu tantangan hyung_** " Balas Kai santai di seberang sana.

"Apa tantanganmu?"

" **Yah aku tak ingin berbasa-basi,jadi kau tau sendiri** _Hyung_ **, bulan depan kita ujian bukan? Dan aku ingin menantangmu! Jika ujian besok kau mendapat peringkat satu, maka kau yang menang dan aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu, namun bila kau kalah, maka kau harus menuruti semua permintaanku. Deal**?" Kata Kai menjelaskan tantangannya denga panjang kali lebar sama dengan Luas *eh*. D.O terdiam, berfikir sejenak. Itu bagus kan? Jika dia yang menang, dia ingin Kai jauh-jauh dari Yuri. Dan mungkin saja Kai bisa dijadikan budaknya. Terdengar kejam memang. Tapi sepertinya menyenangkan. Namun ada yag sedikit mengganjal dalam diri D.O, kenapa Kai mu bersusah-susah untuk menantang hal yang tidak penting terhadapnya?

"Baik, _deal_!" Ucap D.O kemudian tanpa memikirkan kedepannya. Mungkin sudah terlalu lelah berdebat.

" _Baiklah Hyung. silahkan lajutkan tidurmu. Semoga bermimpi indah! Pip_!"

"Sialan anak ini! Bagaimana aku bisa mimpi indah kalau aku mulai tidak bisa tidur sekarang! Aaargghh!" D.O mengerang frustasi kemudian menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang dan berguling-guling layaknya anak kecil yang tidak dibolehkan main oleh ibunya.

"Kai, sialan!" D.O terus menjerit sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Mungkin dia butuh pelampiasan kekesalan.

 **Tbc/end?**

 **Hihihihihi asli ini ff kaporit akuhh, sekali lagi mohon maaf bila autor apa teman autor membaca ini tolong sampai kan yahhh, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejakk saran kritik yang membangun di kolom review**

 **Sampai bertemu di chap depan** **( itupun kalo ada yang minat)**

 **Salammm,**

 **Insooie baby**

 **G, 170508**


	2. chapter 2

**Note: ada beberapa pemeran yang sempet gk ketulis di chap 1 kemarin maaf kalo sedikit shock aku tulis Kaisoo tapi awalnya ternyata bukan :)dan kenapa yaoi karena fanfic ini emang yaoi,bakalan ada beberapa pemeran lain yg mungkin bikin kesel di chap ini tapi harap bersabar ini ujian**

 **Sekali lagi semoga menikmati ff lama ini, ehhh 1lagi ini OT12 hehehehhehe jan baper yahhhh**

 **Kebanyakan bacot cekidottt ...**

Preview:

" _Baiklah Hyung. silahkan lajutkan tidurmu. Semoga bermimpi indah! Pip_!"

"Sialan anak ini! Bagaimana aku bisa mimpi indah kalau aku mulai tidak bisa tidur sekarang! Aaargghh!" D.O mengerang frustasi kemudian menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang dan berguling-guling layaknya anak kecil yang tidak dibolehkan main oleh ibunya.

"Kai, sialan!" D.O terus menjerit sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Mungkin dia butuh pelampiasan kekesalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Star story...**

 **My Heart is Beating**

 **disclaimer : Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri**

 **author : Zetta Ichi Kyu / Ryorin**

 **warning : Yaoi, BL, OOC, typo banyak sekali.**

 **Pair : Kaisoo / kaiDO, official pair EXO**

Kini suasana di lapangan basket SM High school terbuka dipenuhi dengan murid-murid kelas 2-A dan 2-B yang sedang praktek olah raga basket. Pagi ini begitu cerah. Apalagi ditambah semangat para murid-murid kelas 2-A dan 2-B yang begitu menggebu-gebu. Namun tidak untuk D.O sekarang.

"Hei, hyung, kau terlihat lelah, lihat mata pandamu itu, mirip Tao _Hyung_. **ups**!" Sehun cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya setelah sadar akan ucapannya dan melirik Tao sekilas yang berada tepat di sebalah kirinya yang sedang menatap Sehun dengan tatapan 'beraninya-kau-kepadaku' Sedangkan D.O yang ada di sebelah kanan Sehun hanya menatap Sehun dengan mata mengantuk.

"Kau diam saja Sehun- _ah_ " Balas D.O dengan ekpresi wajah mengantuk seperti kehilangan cahaya semangat hidup.

"D.O _hyung_ , memang kemarin tidur jam berapa?" Tanya Tao ikut nimbrung. Kasian juga melihat _hyung_ -nya yang sedang kehilangan cahaya hidup.

"Entahlah Tao- _ah_. Aku lupa. Aku kemarin tidak bisa tidur." Jawab D.O sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Mungkin saja bisa menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

"Memang ada apa _Hyung_ , sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya Tao lagi. Sejenak D.O mengehela nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Ada pengganggu." Jawab D.O tak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Fans, _eoh_?" Celetuk Sehun. D.O hanya mendelik ke arah Sehun.

"Mungkin" hanya itulah yang keluar dari bibir D.O sebegai jawaban untuk Sehun yang mau tahu sekali alias kepo.

"Sepertinya aku tidak lihat Kai, dimana dia?" Tao mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan gara-gara raut muka wajah D.O semakin _bad mood_. Namun apakah Tao tau, pertanyaan itu juga menambah ke- _bad mood_ -an D.O? lihat saja, waktu nama 'Kai' Disebut, ekspresi D.O semakin kalut.

"Hm.. entahlah, aku juga tak tau." Jawab Sehun cuek. Sekilas D.O memandang raut muka Sehun. Entah penglihatannya yang buram karena mengantuk entah karena apa, D.O seperti melihat raut kekhawatiran di air muka Sehun.

 _'Ah mungkin aku behalusinasi'_ Batin D.O membuang fikirannya yang mengganjal. Sedangkan Tao, dia hanya mengangguk-angguk cuek.

Sepertinya tak ada yang menyadari kecuali D.O sendiri, sudah 4 minggu Kai sekolah di SM high School, belum pernah D.O melihatnya olah raga. Kadang Kai juga sering tidak masuk. Dan anehnya, semua nilai Kai sangat bagus-bagus saat ulangan! Dan yang paling membuat D.O shock setengah mati adalah, nilai olah raga Kai hampir mencapai nilai sempurna. Dan D.O kalah 0.01 poin. Oh tidak! Kalau begini dia pasti kalah! _Andwe! Maldo andwe!_ Dan besok adalah hari pengumuman nilai ujian. Bagaimana ini. D.O merasa gugup. Dia tidak pernah merasa gugup seperti ini sebelumnya. Tetap saja memikirkan pengumuman esok seperti menanti hari kiamat bagi D.O sendiri.

Ditengah-tengah lamunan tiba-tiba saja, ponselnya berbunyi, mendandakan ada pesan singkat masuk. D.O yang tadinya berbaring di ranjang, mengubahnya menjadi duduk bersandar. Dilihatnya ponsel samsung galaxy S III miliknya. 2 pesan masuk bersamaan.

Pesan pertama

 **From : Kkamjong sok jenius**

 _Yo!_ Hyung _, tidak kah kau gugup dengan kekalahanmu esok ? kekekekeke~~_

:3

"Sialan bocah ini! Tidak ada sopan santunnya! Siapa yang kalah? Aku? Huh! Tidak mungkin bocah gila!" Kata D.O geram sendiri. Mana Kai bilang D.O bakal kalah? Tidak mungkin!

 **To : Kkamjong sok Jenius**

 _Bermimpilah bocah!_

Klik **send**!

Setelah membalas sms dari Kkamjong sok jenius a.k.a Kai, D.O pun membuka sms 1 nya lagi.

 **From : Yuri Noona**

Anyeong _Kyungie! Hei kau ada waktu hari ini? Aku ingin kau menemani ku membeli buku. Bisakah? :D_

' _Omo_! Yuri _Noona_ mengajakku pergi? Oh tidak! Jantungku berdegup kencang lagi! Ini kencan ya?' Batin D.O girang-girang sendiri. Wajahnya memerah karena senang bukan main. Lihat saja, tangannya dikepalkan dan diangkat ke atas.

 **To : Yuri Noona**

 _Tentu bisa_ Noona _, kapan?_

 **From : Yuri Noona**

 _Jam 10 bagaimana? Aku tunggu di rumah ku ya?_

 **To : Yuri Noona**

 _Baiklah. Tunggu aku_ Noona.

"Yes! Yipie!" Teriak D.O bahagia. Bagaimana tidak bahagia? Dia akan diajak pergi bersama Yuri. Dan itu adalah harapannya sejak dulu. Namun dulu dia masih belum berani mengajak Yuri pergi bersama. Karena D.O pasti bingung menentukan mana tempat untuk didatangi mereka berdua apalagi D.O juga bukan orang yang romantis jadi D.O takut nanti suasana malah menjadi canggung.

"Ya! Berisik!" karena sebal dengan teriakan 'aneh' milik D.O, Baekhyun langsung membuka kamar D.O sekedar untuk menegur dan mencari tahu, ada apa gerangan dengan sepupunya itu.

" _Hyung_!" Tiba-tiba saja D.O melompat dari ranjang dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun tidak bisa bernafas gara-gara D.O memeluknya dengan keras.

"Uhuk uhuk, Kyungsoo, lepas! Aku.. uhuk!" Baekhyun mencoba untuk lepas dari pelukan sepupunya tersebut, namun sia-sia, sepupunya terlalu kuat. Hingga D.O pun sadar ketika tubuh Hyungnya mulai melemas.

" _Hyung_!" Pekik D.O ketika melihat Baekhyun sudah biru wajahnya.

"Kyungie! Wah, _mianhae_ , aku merepotkanmu, kajja!" setelah sampai di rumah Yuri, D.O langsung disambut ramah oleh Yuri. Dan Yuri pun segera mengajak D.O segera pergi menuju toko buku terdekat.

D.O merasa berbunga-bunga sekarang. Dia seperti sedang melayang apalagi waktu Yuri menggenggam tangannya. Apakah Yuri tak mendengar suara degup jantungnya?

Sensasi ini membuat D.O hampir gila.

"Kau mau pesan apa Kyungie? Biar aku saja yang memesankan." Tanya yuri ketika mereka berada di salah satu cafe makanan dekat toko buku. Karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sekalian makan siang. Walau cafe ini tidak terlalu besar, namun suasananya sangat tenang meskipun banyak pengunjung yang datang di cafe tersebut.

"Ah... tidak perlu, aku saja yang pesan. _Noona_ mau pesan apa?" sergah D.O merasa tak enak hati.

" _Gwenchana_ , aku pesankan apa?"

"Eum, terserah _Noona_ saja" Jawab D.O sambil tersenyum. Yuri pun ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar!" Yuri pun pergi ke etalase untuk memesan makanan. Sedangkan D.O menunggu sambil membuka handphonenya. Pas sekali saat ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada sms.

"5 pesan? Dari Kai semua?" Gumam D.O sambil mengriyit heran. ' _Ini bocah hobi sekali sms banyak?_ ' Batin D.O sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuka sms Kai satu persatu

 **Pesan #1**

 _Aku tidak bermimpi Hyung. ini serius lho!_

O iya, D.O hampir lupa, bukankah sebelum ber-sms dengan Yuri dia kan ber-sms dengan Kai. Kenapa dia bisa lupa?

 **Pesan #2**

Hyung! _kau tak membalas sms ku!_

Yap, apa-apaan ini, tidak penting sekali dia. memang dia tidak ada teman sms ya? Kurang kerjaan. Batin D.O _sweatdrop_

 **Pesan #3**

Hyung! hyung! hyung!

Kali ini bibir D.O mulai menyunggingkan segaris senyum di bibirnya. 'Lucu juga dia, seperti anak kecil' Batinya sambil terus tersenyum.

' _Ha? Aku ini mikir apa sih? Aisssh!_ ' ucap D.O pada dirinya sendiri sambil memukul pelan pelipisnya. Lalu dia pun melanjutkan membaca pesannya dari Kai.

 **Pesan #4**

 _Lagi Kencan ya_ Hyung _? dengan Yuri_ Noona _ya?_

Heg! Dari mana anak ini tahu kalau D.O sedang bersama Yuri sekarang? Apa jangan-jangan?

 **Pesan #5** (barusan masuk tadi)

 _Hehehe, aku tau lho_ Hyung _lihat sebelah kirimu._

Pelan-pelan D.O menoleh ke arah kiri seperti robot. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat sesosok penampakan dari seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum 'sok' manis terhadapnya. Namja itu langsung mengedipkan mata kanannya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah D.O

"Kyungie _Hyung_!" Teriaknya tanpa rasa malu.

' _Aissh! Dia memalukan!_ ' Batin D.O sambil menepuk frustasi keningnya. Apalagi gara-gara teriakan dari Kai hampir seluruh pengunjung cafe melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan 'geli'.

"Ah! Bukankah itu Kai? Hei Kai!" Yuri yang sudah selesai memesan makanan dan kini tengah membawa nampan makanan memanngil Kai dengan semangat.

Wajah D.O kini mulai berubah horor. ' _Ah! Kenapa Kai mengganggu kencanku!'_ D.O pun menatap Kai tajam dan menusuk. Sungguh kalau tatapan D.O bisa membunuh orang, Kai pasti sudah mati!

"Yuri N _oona_! Kyungie H _yung_! pindah ke sini saja!" Ajak Kai tanpa peduli tatapan D.O yang sudah melotot ke arahnya.

"Ne!" Jawab Yuri antusias, "Kita pindah saja Kyungie!" D.O menatap Yuri memelas berharap Yuri mengurungkan niatnya untuk bergabung di meja Kai. Namun sedetik kemudian dia mendapat ide ketika melihat ada seorang yeoja yang duduk bersama Kai. D.O menarik tangan Yuri pelan.

"Um.. _noona_ , Kai sedang bersama seseorang mungkin dia sedang kencan. Bukankah kita sebaiknya tidak mengganggu mereka?" D.O pun memberikan alasan dengan wajah malaikatnya. Yuri kini beralih menatap Kai yang tengah tersenyum sumringah kemudian ke arah Yeoja yang ada di samping Kai.

Seketika wajah ceria Yuri berubah sendu. D.O menyadari hal tersebut tapi sungguh, ia tidak ingin berdekatan dengan Kai sekarang. Dia terus memasang wajah malaikatnya di hadapan Yuri. Yuri pun memandang D.O kembali dan menghela nafas.

"Aku pikiir kau benar Kyungie!" Katanya pelan. D.O pun tersenyum menang ketika melihat Yuri mulai duduk di depannya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Kai sudah menarik tangan Yuri.

"Jangan sungkan, bergabung saja denganku!" Katanya sambil tersenyum manis, dan D.O yakin gadis-gadis yang ada di cafe tersebut sedang meleleh melihat senyuman Kai. Seketika itu D.O juga melihat wajah Yuri memerah malu. Panas. Sekarang D.O benar-benar merasa panas. Apalagi Tangan Kai yang kini tengah memegang tangan Yuri. Di lain pihak D.O juga melihat Kai tengah tersenyum kemenangan ke arahnya.

' _Sial! Dia benar-benar menginginkan perang!_ ' Umpat D.O dalam hati. Dan dengan berat hati, D.O harus setuju dengan ajakan Kai.

Kini Yuri dan D.O duduk berhadapan dengan Kai dan teman yeojanya itu.

"Oh ya, Kenalkan dia Krystal. Temanku. Krystal, ini Yuri _noona_ dan dia Kyungsoo _hyung_ " Kai pun membuka suara sekaligus mengenalkan mereka masing-masing.

" _Anyeong hasimnika!_ " ucap mereka kecuali Kai hampir bersamaan.

Setelah perkenalan tersebut, Kai sering berbincang-bincang dengan Yuri dan menyisakan D.O dan Krystal yang diam seperti orang bodoh.

"Setelah ini kalian akan kemana, _noona_?" Tanya Kai masih memasang tampang tersenyum, kontras dengan D.O yang kini tengah diam dongkol.

"Aku ingin ke toko baju." Sahut Yuri masih dengan senyum menawannya. D.O sempat terkejut denga perkataan Yuri tadi. Memangnya tadi waktu Yuri memintanya untuk mengantar ke toko buku, dia juga mengajaknya ke toko baju ya? Sepertinya tidak.

"Wah, berarti sama, Krystal juga ingin membeli baju, katanya untuk pentas drama, bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama ke toko baju?" Usul Kai antusias. Sudah bisa ditebak. D.O hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati. Diliriknya Kai dan Yuri tengah berpandangan sambil tersenyum. Pemandangan ini sungguh membuat hati D.O yang panas jadi tambah panas. Dia ingin mengamuk sekarang. Tapi mana mungkin? Bisa dianggap gila kalau tiba-tiba marah tidak jelas. Yang paling penting bagaimana pandangan Yuri terhadapnya nanti?

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_ " Bisik Krystal ke arah D.O sesaat setelah namja itu mulai bisa meredakan emosi. Pandangan D.O pun beralih ke Krystal.

' _Ayo-kita-pisahkan-mereka!_ ' bibir Krystal mulai bergerak-gerak seperti menyusun sebuah kalimat. Mata Krystal bergerak-gerak seolah sedang menunjuk ke arah Kai dan Yuri yang sedang tenggelam dalam dunia masing-masing. D.O pun mengerti. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Kai- _ah_ , sekarang saja kita berangkat bagaimana?" Suara Krystal tiba-tiba menginstrupsi kegiatan Yuri dan Kai yang sedang bercengkrama riang.

"Ah, iya. Baiklah ayo semua!" Kai pun mulai berdiri diikuti ketiga orang lainnya. Terlihat wajah Yuri sekarang sedikit kesal. Mungkin karena kegiatannya untuk terus bersama Kai diganggu.

D.O pun merasa puas sekarang. Kerja Krystal sangat bagus. Lihat saja kini ditengah-tengah keramain toko baju Krystal sedang bercengkrama dengan Kai. Dan dia juga mencoba mengalihkan Kai dari Yuri. Contohnya yaitu saat Yuri sedang memilih baju dia ingin Kai menunjukan mana yang pantas untuknya, belum sempat Kai menjawab, tangan Kai sudah ditarik Krystal agar menjauh dari Yuri. D.O hanya menahan senyumnya. Dan saat-saat inilah yang bagus untuknya mendekati Yuri.

"Noona, kau pilih baju yang mana?" Tanya D.O yang sudah di sebelah Yuri yang tengah memandangi Kai dan Krystal dengan perasaan dongkol. Cemburu sudah menguasai hatinya.

"Kita hampiri saja mereka Kyungie. Sepertinya tidak ada baju yang bagus." Ucap Yuri sambil tersenyum paksa. D.O hanya membalas perkataan Yuri dengan senyum dan anggukan. Kedua orang itu pun menghampiri Kai dan Krystal yang tengah memilih baju di etalase depan.

"Krystal- _ssi_ bagaimana kalau aku membantumu memilihan baju pentas drama? Bukankah seperti baju seorang putri kan?" Tanya Yuri yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kedekatan Krystal dan Kai. Yah , sejujurnya Yuri tidak sudi membantu memilih baju untuk Krystal. Tapi kalau tidak begitu, maka dia akan makan hati melihat Krystal dan Kai 'bermesraan'.

"Wah, setuju, aku dan Kyungsoo _hyung_ cari minum dulu ya? Aku haus." Perkataan tadi membuat Kyungsoo terkejut setengha mati. He? Menemani Kai beli minum? _Hell no!_ Lebih baik dia keliling toko baju ini 100 kali dari pada mengantar Kai beli minuman. Namun sebenarnya yang terkejut bukan saja D.O. Yuri dan Krystal tampak terkejut pula.

' _Mana mau mereka ditinggal berdua. Hihihi. Pasti seru_ ' fikir D.O sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Apalagi melihat wajah Yuri dan Krystal yang tampak gelisah.

"Hei _hyung_ , Ayo!" Belum sempat D.O menolak, tangannya sudah ditarik Kai dan segera meninggalkan Krystal dan Yuri berduaan menuju pintu keluar.

"Huaahh! Akhirnya terbebas dari mereka!" Setelah mereka berada di luar bagunan toko tersebut, Kai merentangkan tangannya keatas sambil bernafas lega. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahan diantara kedua yeoja itu. Dia lelah meladeni Krystal yang terus menanyakan pakaian mana yang bagus. Dan Yuri yang selalu mengajaknya bicara, sangat menjenuhkan.

"Kau tak suka dengan mereka berdua?" Tanya D.O yang berdiri di sebelah Kai. Kai pun menatap D.O yang tingginya hampir setelinganya.

"Suka." Jawabnya singkat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sepertinya tidak suka berada di dekat mereka? Kenapa kau tidak langsung bilang mereka bahwa kau tak menyukai mereka?"

"..." Kai terdiam. Pandangannya mulai kosong. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"..."

"Karena, yeoja itu sensitif." Ucap Kai menerawang jauh seperti menembus langit. D.O tersentak dan memandang Kai kembali. Ada beanarnya pula ucapan Kai. Seorang yeoja sangat sensitif apalagi menyangkut masalah perasaan. Tapi kan...

"Lebih sakit, bila kau tak jujur Jong In"

Kai menoleh ke arah D.O. Dia tersenyum.

"Mungkin benar _hyung_ , aku harus jujur terhadap mereka. Bukan menghindar seperti ini."

Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain. Cukup lama hingga D.O pun kemudian terkikik. Kai pun tersenyum. _Manis juga kalau dia seperti itu_ , batin Kai memandang D.O

"Sudahlah! Ayo beli minuman. Dan segera pulang. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama denganmu!" wajah D.O yang tadinya terlihat manis berubah menjadi dingin bagi Kai.

' _Cepat sekali pindah raut muka_ ' Kai _sweatdrop_ dan memandangi D.O yang tengah berjalan menuju suatu kotak seperti kulkas dengan pintu kaca berisi bayak minuman. Diambilnya uang dari sakunya kemudian dimasukannya ke salah satu celah kecil kulkas tersebut dan setelahnya memencet salah satu tombol untuk memilih minuman. Minumanpun keluar dari kulkas tersebut di lubang bawah. Segeralah D.O mengambilnya.

"Kai, kau mau beli minuman apa?" Tanya D.O yang menyadari bahwa Kai sudah ada disampingnya.

"Lemon tea saja." Balas Kai kalem sambil menunjuk ka arah kaleng bertuliskan lemon tea. D.O mengangguk dan memasukan uang serta memencet tombol umtuk memilih lemon tea pilihan Kai.

"Ini" D.O pun menyerahkan Lemon tea kepada Kai.

" _Gomawo_ " Ucap Kai. D.O hanya mengangguk. "Ayo kita temui Krystal dan Yuri _Noona_!" D.O lagi-lagi mengangguk dan mengikuti Kai dari belakang, kembali ke toko baju tersebut.

Entah karena apa, Kai tiba-tiba tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Untung D.O tidak tahu. Kalau tahu pasti Kai dianggap gila oleh D.O.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

D.O melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru. Lorong sekolah memang sedang ramai-ramainya karena sekarang adalah penantian pengumuman nilai ujian.

" _Hyung_! Tunggu aku!" Teriak Sehun yang berada di belakang D.O. namun D.O tidak menggubrisnya. Pikirannya masih tertuju dengan hasil pengumuman ujiannya. Jantung D.O berdetak lebih kencang. Dia mulai ragu. Nilai ujiannya berhasilkah mengalahkan Kai?

"D.O _hyung_!" Saking kalutnya dalam pikirannya sendiri, D.O tak menyahut panggilan dari Tao yang sedang bersandar di balkon sekolah dan terus melangkah maju.

"Dia aneh sekali _ge_!" Tao heran. Walau D.O orangnya cool, dia masi bisa menyahut panggilan sahabatnya. Walau wajahnya flat kaya tembok.

"Mungkin tidak dengar!" Jawab namja disebelah D.O, Kris sambil mengusap-usap rambut Tao. Kris kan memang suka mengusap-usap rambut Tao. Hahahahaha.

"Iya mungkin! Eh Sehun- _ah_! Kau mau liat pengumuman?" Tao yang melihat Sehun yang berlari-lari di lorong sekolah langsung menghentikannya. Tak ada pilihan kecuali Sehun selain berhenti. Sejenak dia mengatur nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tao, "Iya _Hyung_. D.O _hyung_ sudah lewat sini? Aku kehilangan jejaknya!"

"Oh, dia sudah menuju papan pengumuman, cepatlah kesana!" Bukannya Tao yang menjawab, malah Kris yang menjawab. Mana nadanya seperti mengusir. Sepertinya Kris tidak ingin kegiatannya dengan Tao terganggu. Maklum Tao kan namjachingunya. Author bilang namjachingu? Iyap. tapi hanya orang terdekat Kris dan Tao yang tau bahwa mereka pacaran. Karena kalau sampai berita ini tersebar, bisa gempar dong. 2 orang keren pacaran apalagi mereka sama-sama namja. Yah, walau ada beberapa siswa yang mengidolakan hubungan Kristao tanpa tau idola mereka benar-benar pacaran. Hahahahaha.

"Bilang saja mau pacaran dengan Tao _Hyung_! Dasar Kris _Hyung_! Untung saja ya Tao _Hyung_ menerimamu!" Sehun pun segera pergi dari hadapan Kristao setelah mengatakan ejekannya kepada Kris sebelum Kris mengucapkan kata-kata pedas untuk Sehun dan mungkin membuat tubuh Sehun remuk.

Sedangkan Tao? Dia hanya tertawa renyah mendengar celotehan Sehun sebelum pergi tadi.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Kata Kris kepada Tao masih jengkel.

" _Aniyo_! Sudah-sudah! Jangan dipikirkan!" Kata Tao sambil memegang tangan kanan Kris dan mengelus-elusnya lembut. Kris pun langsung tersenyum. Sepertinya hanya Tao yang bisa membuat Kris tenang.

Suasana di tempat pengumuman hasil ujian kelas dua masih ramai saat ini. Buktinya D.O harus berhimpit-himpitan agar bisa menerobos kerumunan siswa-siswi yang masih enggan meninggalkan papan pengumuman.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya D.O bisa menerobos kerumuman tersebut.

"Fiuh..." desahnya lega.

Lalu ia pun mencari tulisan namanya pada sebuah kertas berukruran folio di papan pengumuman. Namun betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat namanya di kertas tersebut.

' _M..mwo? aku... aku..._ ' Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang lagi. Benarkah yang ia lihat?

Suasana di tempat pengumuman hasil ujian kelas dua masih ramai saat ini. Buktinya D.O harus berhimpit-himpitan agar bisa menerobos kerumunan siswa-siswi yang masih enggan meninggalkan papan pengumuman.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya D.O bisa menerobos kerumuman tersebut.

"Fiuh..." desahnya lega.

Lalu ia pun mencari tulisan namanya pada sebuah kertas berukruran folio di papan pengumuman. Namun betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat namanya di kertas tersebut.

 _'M..mwo? aku... aku...'_ Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang lagi. Benarkah yang ia lihat?

"Tidak mungkin!" Gumamnya lirih. Dilihatnya lagi tulisan-tulisan disalah satu kertas papan pengumuman.

 _'Aku...rangking ... 2?'_ Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat nomor urut diatasnya. Si Pemenang telah terkuak. Ya Tuhan! Demi apa D.O kalah dengan Kim Jong In yang notabene kini menggeser posisi D.O menjadi runner up? Yah, Kim Jong In mendapatkan rangking satu. D.O kalah 0.01 poin lagi!

"Oh sial!" umpat D.O, dia kalah!

Puk puk puk.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menepuk-nepuk bahunya. D.O pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang yang menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan. Dia yang telah mengalahkannya sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum kemenangan atas kekalahan D.O.

"Kau masih ingat janji kita kan _Hyung_?" Tanyanya masih dengan senyumnya.

"Cih!" D.O pun menghepaskan tangan Kai dari bahunya dan pergi meninggalkan Kai. Kai hanya bisa menatap kepergian D.O. sambil tersenyum, lalu dia pun bergerak menuju arah berlawanan dari D.O masih dengan senyum kemenangan dan sedikit misterius.

"Hei _Hyung_! Bagaimana? Kau nomor 1 kan?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat D.O berjalan akan melewatinya. D.O tak menggubris pertanyaan Sehun. D.O langsung ngloyor ke arah bangkunya. Wajahnya ditekuk bak baju yang belum disetrika.

Kepelanya digeser ke arah kanan. Memandangi bangku Kai yang masih kosong.

"Cih!" umpatnya kesal.

Sehun yang sedari tadi memandangi D.O akhirnya mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dia pun tersenyum. Kemudian meninggalkan D.O sendirian.

 _'Pasti sulit untuk D.O hyung'_ Batinnya sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Malam ini D.O sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Dia terus saja berguling-guling dikasur seperti orang gila. Terkadang dia menjerit-jerit. Tak jarang pula Baekhyun ikut menjerit memarahi D.O karena kesal pekerjaannya sedang menonton film action terganggu.

"Ya! Bisakah kau diam!" dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun sudah ada di kamar D.O sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Dia heran, kenapa sepupunya kini tengah gila? Menjerit-jerit pula. Dan lihat D.O kini berantakan, mulai baju, rambut, bahkan wajahnya juga berantakan *ups*.

"Bukan urusanmu _Hyung_! pergi! Aku sedang stres. Aaarrghh!" Teriak D.O frustasi lalu bergulung di ranjang sambil menutup mukanya dengan batal.

Baekhyun hanya bisa berdecak pinggang.

"Ini sudah malam, Kyungsoo, tidak baik menjerit-jerit. Untung _eomma_ dan _appa_ mu tidak ada, coba kalau ada, pasti kau akan dilumat _eomma_ mu" setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Baekhyun pun segera berlalu dari kamar D.O. Bisa ikut gila kau dia berada di sekitar D.O.

Di lain pihak, D.O mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Setelah sepupunya pergi dia pun mencoba tenang.

"Aku harus cari cara, agar besok aku tidak jadi budak Kai! Ya, harus cari cara!" kata D.O pada dirinya sendiri. Dia pun mulai berfikir. Sampai-sampai matanya ikut terpejam dan mengerut. Dia berfikir keras kali ini.

"Ah! Bukannya dia tak pernah ikut olah raga? Aku ajak dia balapan lari saja!" D.O pun tiba-tiba dapat ide brilian, mengingat Kai tak pernah ikut olah raga.

"Tapi, Kai kan tinggi, kakinya juga pasti lebih panjang dariku. Bagaimana kalau aku kalah?"

"Tapi, tak ada salahnya mencoba kan? Aku harus minta tanding ulang!" dan akhirnya ini telah menjadi keputusan bulat untuk D.O sendiri. Dia harus bisa merayu Kai agar bisa tanding ulang. Kalau diingat-ingat, nilai Olah raga Kai cukup bagus. Padahal dia kan tidak pernah ikut pelajaran olah raga.

Dan itu membuat D.O tidak bisa terima begitu saja.

"Hei, _Hyung_! sudah siap menerima perintah hari ini?" Goda Kai ketika D.O sudah duduk disebelahnya. Kelas sebentar lagi akan mulai. Namun D.O memutuskan untuk pergi keliling sekolah dulu. Ia malas sekali bertemu dengan Kai. Dan benar saja, ketika sampai di kelas, Kai sudah menagih janjinya.

"Aku minta tanding ulang!" Ucap D.O dingin sambil memandang Kai serius. Kai menatap D.O balik, keningnya berkerut heran.

"Bukankah kemarin sudah jelas? Aku pemenangnya?"

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu olah raga. Dan aku melihat nilaimu olah raga terlampau bagus. Dan itu tidak adil. Aku minta ulang!"

"..." Kai membisu. Entah benar atau salah, D.O melihat raut muka Kai menjadi sedikit pucat. Kini pandangan Kai menunduk. D.O masih menunggu jawaban dari Kai.

"Baiklah, kau mau bertanding apa?" Kai pun buka suara, wajahnya ditegakkan lagi, menghadap D.O

"Ayo lomba lari _marathon_!"

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

 **Heuheuheuheu makasih buat manteman yang udah jadiin ff ini kaporit dan follow ff ini ,,aku seneng banyak yg baca ff ini :'( (huwee terharu) ffnyahh udah jadi koq tinggal di publis aja tapi butuh proses pemisahan chapter enak nya dicut dimana dan itu aku baca lagi baca lagi dan lagi supaya lebih enak di baca. Oiya mulai chap depan aku bakalan pos ff ini di EXO Next Door/** **우리** **옆집에** **엑소가** **산다** **,bukan di screenplay lagi. Saran kritiknya masih di tunggu di kolom review.**

 **Salammm,**

 **Insooie baby**

 **C,170510**

 **My Heart is Perfect Because Kaisoo in Inside**


	3. chapter 3

Preview chapter

"Aku minta tanding ulang!" Ucap D.O dingin sambil memandang Kai serius. Kai menatap D.O balik, keningnya berkerut heran.

"Bukankah kemarin sudah jelas? Aku pemenangnya?"

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu olah raga. Dan aku melihat nilaimu olah raga terlampau bagus. Dan itu tidak adil. Aku minta ulang!"

"..." Kai membisu. Entah benar atau salah, D.O melihat raut muka Kai menjadi sedikit pucat. Kini pandangan Kai menunduk. D.O masih menunggu jawaban dari Kai.

"Baiklah, kau mau bertanding apa?" Kai pun buka suara, wajahnya ditegakkan lagi, menghadap D.O

"Ayo lomba lari _marathon_!"

.

.

.

Star story...

 **My Heart is Beating**

 **disclaimer : Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri**

 **author : Zetta Ichi Kyu / Ryorin**

 **warning : Yaoi, BL, OOC, typo banyak sekali.**

 **Pair : Kaisoo / kaiDO, official pair**

Suasana di lapangan sedikit renggang. Karena para siswa sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing. Memang lapangan khusus lari marathon ini masih ada beberapa orang. Ada yang sedang pacaran di kursi penonton, ada juga yang latihan estafet, ada yang sedang bermain laptop, ipad dan sebagainya.

Kai dan D.O sudah bersiap untuk bertanding. Yah, hanya mereka berdua yang sedang melakukan persiapan. Teman-teman mereka tidak ada yang tahu hal ini. D.O juga malas membahas masalahnya dengan Kai kepada teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minta bantuan orang disana menjadi wasit?" Tunjuk Kai kepada seseorang yang tengah duduk di bangku penonton sambil memainkan laptopnya tak jauh dari Kai dan D.O berdiri.

"Ide bagus" jawab D.O

"Hei! kau! Yang bermain laptop! Kelas 1" Teriak Kai keras agar si anak yang diketahui masih kelas 1 itu dengar.

Kontan si anak kelas 1 itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dia celingak-celinguk bingung, mencari tahu siapa yang dipanggil Kai. Karena tidak ada siapa-siapa disekitarnya selain dirinya, dia pun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya untuk memastikan benarkah dia yang dipanggil _sunbaenim_ nya.

"Iya! Kau! Turunlah kesini!" Suruh Kai sambil tersenyum. Mungkin agar terlihat ramah.

Si _Hobae_ pun berjalan menuju tepi lapangan. Menuju Kai dan D.O.

"Bisakah kau membantu kami menjadi wasit untuk pertandingan lari kami?" Tanya Kai pelan-pelan. Si _Hobae_ mengerutkan keningnya sesaat namun kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, siapa namamu?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"No Minwoo, panggil saja Minwoo" sahut Si Hobae.

"Baiklah, ini ku serahkan padamu." Kai pun memberikan peluit dan stopwatch untuk Minwoo. Minwoo pun hanya menerima. Setelah itu Kai dan D.O melakukan pemanasan sekali lagi sebelum pertandingan.

Tanpa sengaja Sehun, Luhan , Kris, Xiumin melewati lapangan. Cukup terkejut melihat Kai dan D.O yang sedang melakukan _Streching_. Apalagi ada _hobae_ yang mengawasi.

"Mereka sedang apa?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk 3 orang yang tengah berada di tepi lapangan.

"Entahlah." Jawab Xiumin sambil mengendikkan bahu. Sesaat mereka berempat saling pandang mencari jawaban. Namun nihil.

"D.O hyung memang agak tidak terlalu suka dengan Kai. Tapi entahlah aku juga tidak tahu ada apa dengan mereka di lapangan sore-sore begini." Jawab Sehun ketika ditanyai Luhan ada apa dengan D.O dan Kai sebenarnya.

"Hei, aku merasa ada firasat buruk." Kata Xiumin tiba-tiba. Semua menoleh ke arah Xiumin. Sehun pun ikut panik. _'jangan-jangan...'_ Batin Sehun gelisah.

" _Hyungdeul_ , kita tunggu mereka ya? Aku mohon!" Pinta Sehun memelas ke arah _hyungdeul_ nya. Tangannya saja sampai dirapatkan agar terkesan benar-benar memohon.

Xiumin, Luhan dan Kris tampak berfikir sejenak. Mereka juga penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Kai dan D.O disana.

"Baiklah, Hannie, kita duduk agak diatas saja, agar mereka tak menyadari kita disini." Ucap Luhan bijak sambil memegang bahu Sehun. Kris dan Xiumin mengangguk setuju.

"Terima kasih Luhanie _Hyung_. aku cinta padamu!" Teriak Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan. Hampir saja Luhan terjungkal kalau saja tidak kuat menahan tubuh Sehun.

"I..Iya, ayo kita duduk disana..." Ajak Luhan sambil mengelus-elus punggung Sehun. Kini wajah Luhan, sedikit merona. Jantungnya bergemuruh hebat ketika Sehun memeluknya. Namun ada 1 hal yang membuat Luhan sedikit aneh dan mengganjal dari dalam hatinya.

Ya, kekhawatiran Sehun terlalu berlebihan. Dan siapa sebenarnya yang sangat dikhawatirkan oleh Sehun? D.O atau Kai?

" _Ready..._ " Minwoo pun mulai menginstruksi. Permainan sudah dimulai rupanya. Dan kedua orang yang kini tengah bertanding, Kai dan D.O sudah mengambil ancang-ancang.

" _Set..._ "

 **Pritttt!**

Minwoo pun meniup peluitnya kencang. D.O dan Kai langsung berlari setelah mendengar aba-aba. Kini posisi Kai sudah berada di depan. Namun D.O tak menyerah, dia berusaha menyalip Kai. 4 menit kemudian D.O sudah berhasil melewati Kai. Kai ngos-ngosan begitu pula dengan D.O, namun sekilas D.O melihat wajah Kai sangat pucat. Tapi D.O hanya menganggapnya wajar mungkin karena kelelahan.

Sebentar lagi menuju garis finish, namun Kai masih dibelakang dan D.O yang memimpin. D.O mulai positif, dia pasti menang. Kai mulai memegang dadanya.

 _'Sakit...appo..'_ Batin Kai sambil mengriyit menahan sakit.

 _'Kumohon.. bertahanlah..'_ Sehun mulai berdiri dari kursi penonton. Rahangnya mengeras. Tangannya mengepal erat. Dia gelisah. sungguh. Luhan menatap Sehun heran, namun sedetik kemudian tangan Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun.

" _Gwenchana_ , duduklah kembali Sehun- _ah_.." Ucap Luhan kalem dengan senyuman imutnya. Sehun pun menatap Luhan dalam-dalam, kemudian mengangguk dan duduk kembali.

Sepertinya Kai mendapatkan kekuatan, dia menambah kecepatan larinya. Sambil menahan sakit dia menggerekkan kakinya dengan cepat. D.O terkejut ketika Kai melewatinya begitu saja dan...

 **PRRRIIITTTTTT!**

Minwoo pun meniup peluitnya. D.O masih shock. Kai pun tersenyum senang dan berteriak kegeringan. Namun belum sempat menikmati kemenangan lebih lama, jantungnya berdetak cepat dan itu membuatnya sakit. Kai pun terjatuh dengan telapak tangan kiri yang menyangga tubuhnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang dadanya yang sakit.

D.O masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi, dia hanya mematung. Masih shock dengan kekalahan telaknya juga dengan tubuh Kai yang tiba-tiba terjatuh.

Tubuh Kai mulai bergetar hebat.

"Kai _Hyung_!" Teriak Sehun di bangku penonton. Kepanikannya meledak sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dia langsung berlari ke bawah menuju tengah lapangan. Xiumin, Luhan dan Kris mengikuti Sehun dengan berlari. Minwoo yang pertama sadar sudah menghampiri Kai.

" _Sunbae_! _Sunbae_! Bertahanlah!" Pekik Minwoo sambil menyangga bahu Kai. D.O pun akhirnya sadar. Ia pun ikut berlari menuju Kai, tanpa peduli tubuhnya yang masih lelah.

Kai masih memegang dadanya.

 **Deg deg deg deg.**

 _'Tuhan... jangan sekarang...'_ Batin Kai mencoba bertahan. Namun.

 **Bruk!**

" _Sunbae_ /Kai/Jong In/Kai _hyung_!" semua orang disekitar Kai mulai meneriaki nama Kai, namun terlambat, Kai sudah menutup matanya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Next chapters

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **PLAK!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bahahhahahhah udah next chapter nyahh itu duluu**

 **Oiya aku seneng yg baca ff ini sampe 200an tapi yg komen 1**

 **Sekedar pemberitahuan aja sihh ff ini udah gk ada kalo di cari aku gk pernah rubah 1 kata pun dari ff ini apa lagi ganti judull semua SAMA... gk ada yg bedahh - jawab review kissKADI.. makasihhh #kiss**

 **Ini ff pertama yang aku baca dan bikin nangis jaman dulu dannnn ff YAOI pertama yang buat aku cintah YAOI, buat makin sayang sama Kaisoo, dari dulu sampe sekarang sayanggggg bangett dengan semua rumor yg ada.**

 **C, 170513**

 **Salammm**

 **Insooie baby**

 **My heart is perfect because Kaisoo in Inside**


	4. chapter 4

Preview chapter...

"Kai _Hyung_!" Teriak Sehun di bangku penonton. Kepanikannya meledak sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dia langsung berlari ke bawah menuju tengah lapangan. Xiumin, Luhan dan Kris mengikuti Sehun dengan berlari. Minwoo yang pertama sadar sudah menghampiri Kai.

" _Sunbae_! _Sunbae_! Bertahanlah!" Pekik Minwoo sambil menyangga bahu Kai. D.O pun akhirnya sadar. Ia pun ikut berlari menuju Kai, tanpa peduli tubuhnya yang masih lelah.

Kai masih memegang dadanya.

 **Deg deg deg deg.**

 _'Tuhan... jangan sekarang...'_ Batin Kai mencoba bertahan. Namun.

 **Bruk!**

" _Sunbae_ /Kai/Jong In/Kai _hyung_!" semua orang disekitar Kai mulai meneriaki nama Kai, namun terlambat, Kai sudah menutup matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Start story...

 **My Heart is Beating**

 **disclaimer : Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri**

 **author : Zetta Ichi Kyu / Ryorin**

 **warning : Yaoi, BL, OOC, typo banyak sekali.**

 **Pair : Kaisoo / kaiDO, official pair**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PLAK!**

"APA-APAAN KAU HAH?! MENYURUH ANAKKU BERTANDING LARI DENGANMU? KAU TAU?! DIA SAKIT JANTUNG! DAN KAU... AAARGGH!"

D.O membatu. Tamparan Eomma Kai, Nyonya Kim membuatnya sangat terkejut, tidak hanya itu. Pernyataan Eomma Kai juga membuatnya shock dan menambah rasa bersalahnya. Namun tidak hanya D.O saja yang terkejut. Kris, Luhan, Xiumin, Sehun ikut terkejut. Semua orang yang berlalu lalang di lorong rumah sakit juga ikut terkejut akibat insiden menampar dan bentakan Nyonya Kim.

" _Yeobo_... sudahlah, tenangkan dirimu..." Sang Appa Kai menenangkan Sang Istri dengan menahan bahu nyonya Kim. Nyonya Kim memukul-mukul pelan dada D.O, berharap bisa membalas semua perbuatan D.O terhadap Kai. Tubuh Nyonya Kim kini merosot, jatuh bersujud di depan D.O. semua orang disana termasuk D.O juga terkejut melihat hal ini. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyedihkan! D.O tak kuat lagi menahan air matanya. Dia merasa sangat sangat sangat merasa bersalah. Pikirannya kalut. Dia pun ikut bersujud menghadap nyonya Kim dan memeluknya.

" _Juseong hamnida_ , _ahjumma_! _Juseong hamnida_. Aku tau aku salah. Jika memang terjadi hal-hal paling buruk pada Kai, ahjumma boleh penjarakan saya. Anda boleh membunuh saya, walau saya mungkin tak bisa menebus kesalahan saya sendiri. _Juseong hamnida_!" ucap D.O disela-sela tangisnya.

"Tolong, jaga anakku. Aku mohon." Isak Nyonya Kim di pelukan D.O.

D.O mengangguk cepat. Masih memeluk Nyonya Kim mencoba menengkan Nyonya Kim dan mencari pintu maaf darinya.

Xiumin, Luhan, Sehun dan Kris hanya menatap mereka simpati. Sehun tampak berkaca-kaca. Luhan hanya bisa mengusap-usap tubuh Sehun pelan.

 **3 days later...**

D.O menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Kemudian dipandangnya pintu rumah sakit nomor 21 dengan papan nama bertuliskan "Kim Jong In". Sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian pertandingan lari. Dan yah, pemenanngnya pasti Kai. Sungguh D.O juga tak mengerti kenapa Kai nekat mengikuti pertandingan itu, padahal tubuhnya lemah dan rapuh. Walau pun begitu, Kai membuktikan bahwa dia bisa menglahkan D.O. dan itu cukup membuat D.O kagum.

"Fiuh.. baiklah, kau harus bisa D.O!" Ucap D.O sambil menyemangati diri sendiri.

Dipegangnya ganggang pintu ruangan tersebut. Dengan perlahan dibukanya pintu itu. Jantungnya berdegup _nervous_. Setalah benar-benar masuk ditutup lagi perlahan pintu dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang parcel buah-buahan untuk Kai.

Tumben sekali D.O berbuat baik untuk Kai. Ikhlas ga ya? Hanya D.O dan Tuhan yang tahu. Hahahaha. Oke oke BTS!

D.O pun melangkah pelan-pelan menuju ranjang Kai. Kata _eomma_ Kai, tadi pagi Kai sudah sadar dan peralatan medis sebagia sudah dilepas. Kini Kai tengah tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang begitu damai.

Rasa bersalah D.O mulai muncul kembali setelah melihat tubuh Kai yang seakan-akan rentan akan kerapuhan (?). Memang dia tidak menyukai Kai, tapi dia tidak ingin melukai fisik musuhnya. Apalagi setelah tau musuhnya yang sedang terbaring kini berjuang untuk hidup. Mengingat-ingat bahwa Kai seorang namja yang dikenal ceria, ramah, pintar, teladan, selalu bersemangat dimanapun ia berada. Apalagi wajahnya yang tampan, tinggi dan kulit tubuhnya yang eksotis menggambarkan bahwa ia adalah namja paling sempurna, jika dilihat dari luar. Namun kondisi fisik dalam tubuhnya tidak sempurna. Memang benar kata pernyataan bahwa **"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna"**

D.O pun menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Kemudian ditaruh parcel yang dibawanya ke meja dekat ranjang Kai. Dia pun duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Kai. Dia juga masih ingat tujuan utamanya ke rumah sakit dan menjenguk Kai. Ya, ingin minta maaf. walau gengsi masih merayap dihati namun dia harus minta maaf bukan?

" _H..Hyung..._?" Suara pelan dan terdengar lemah itu menganggetkan lamunan D.O. Namja bermata besar itu terkejut ketika melihat Kai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lemah.

"Kau sudah sadar?" D.O pun memandang Kai dengan tatapan khawatir. Kai tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Ada yang sakit?"

Lagi-lagi Kai hanya menggeleng lemah.

"O.. ya sudah, aku mau pulang dulu." D.O langsung berdiri dari kursi dan beranjak menuju pintu kamar.

" _Hyung..._ " Panggil Kai lemah dan pelan. Namun D.O masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya. Dan berbalik ke arah Kai.

" _Wae_?" Jawab D.O singkat plus dingin bonusnya flat.

"Kenapa kau kesini?"

 **Duar!** D.O kan niatnya kesini mau minta maaf. Kok bisa lupa sih?

"Menjengukmu." D.O menjawab dengan tatapan datar tapi dalam hati dia merutuki diri sendiri. Kenapa sih sulit minta maaf kepada si Kkamjong itu? Apa dia masih punya perasaan benci pada namja yang kini tengah terbaring lemah di ranjang tersebut?

"Duduklah sebentar... _hyung_." Suruh Kai sambil tersenyum lemah. D.O tak menyahut tapi kakinya bergerak kembali ke ranjang Kai.

"Ingat janji kita...kan?" Kai masih tersenyum lemah ke arah D.O. D.O hanya mengangguk datar.

"Kau kalah _hyung_...kau harus menuruti semua permintaanku..."

Ugh! Ini dia topik pembicaraan yang ingin dihindari oleh D.O. Ya Tuhan! Seharusnya dia tadi tidak usah memenuhi panggilan dan ajakan Kai! Orang ini begitu menyebalkan walau sedang sakit.

"Jangan bertele-tele! Tinggal sebutkan apa maumu Kai!" D.O memandang Kai dingin, namun Kai membalasnya dengan tatapan ramah namun terlihat sedikit licik. Lihat saja Kai kini mulai menyeringai licik.

"Permintaan pertama, mudah kok _hyung_ , setelah aku masuk sekolah nanti, aku ingin _Hyung_ selalu membuatkanku bekal. Bagaimana?"

Hegh! Apa? Yang benar saja? bekal? Untuk Kai pula? Mending dia membuat bekal untuk Yuri daripada dia!

"Mwo? Aku tidak mau!" D.O menolak mentah-mentah. Hei! dia tidak ingin bangun pagi-pagi hanya membuat bekal untuk Kai. D.O saja kadang-kadang tidak sarapan kok.

"Kau melanggar janjimu _hyung_!" Kai mempoutkan bibirnya yang menurut D.O sangat-sangat aneh kalau begitu.

"Mintalah yang lain!"

" _Shireo!_ Aku masih ingin kau membuatkanku bekal _hyung_!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ini permintaanku _hyung_! Kalau kau menolak, kau ingkar janji! Kalau kau ingkar janji maka akan kuberitahu seluruh sekolah kalau _hyung_ itu pernah mengompol waktu kelas 2 SMP!"

Sontak mata D.O melebar besar seperti bola matanya akan keluar. Dia melongo lebar, tak peduli image cool nya hilang ditelan wajah shock nya.

 **HIYAAAA!**

Ini anak tau dari mana aib D.O yang satu itu? Bukankah yang tahu hanya Baekhyun dan Sehun? Lagi pula Kai juga belum kenal dengan Baekhyun? Apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun sudah menyebarkannya? Dulu Sehun tau kan dari Baekhyun yang keceplosan bilang D.O pernah mengompol pada waktu kelas 2 SMP. Atau mungkin Sehun yang mengatakan pada Kai?

 _'Akan ku bunuh kalian berdua!'_ Geram D.O dalam hati yang ditujukan untuk Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Hatchi!" Sehun yang tengah ngegame dengan tegang di kamarnya tiba-tiba bersin keras sekali.

" _Game Over!_ " suara audio program langsung mengagetkan Sehun dari bersih-bersih hidungnya.

"Sial!" Umpat Sehun karena kekalahannya dalam bermain game. Gara-gara bersin dia kalah untuk melanjutkan level berikutnya. Hahaaha, _poor_ Sehun.

 **Di lain tempat.**

"Hatchi!" Baekhyun yang tengah mengunyah makanan yang penuh dimulutnya langsung berhamburan keluar dari mulut gara-gara bersin.

"Iuh! _Hyung_! kau menjijikan!" Protes Chanyeol yang kini tengah duduk di depannya dan menjadi korban keganasan semburan Baekhyun. Segeralah Chanyeol pergi ke wastefel di dapur rumahnya dan membasuh mukanya dari 'kotoran' akibat Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sebal hanya tertawa renyah tanpa dosa.

' _Hahahaha! Syukurin!_ ' Baekhyun terus tertawa tanpa merasa bersalah. Dan chanyeol hanya menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Baiklah Kai! Aku setuju! Dan jangan protes kalau masakanku tidak enak!" Kata D.O akhirnya setuju. Terpaksa setuju tentunya. Dia tidak mau aib terbesarnya itu menyebar. Bisa hancur imagenya.

 _'Kena kau hyung. kekekeke~'_ Kai pun menyeringai kemenangan. Lalu tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah aku pulang!" D.O pun beranjak dari hadapan Kai. Kai tertegun sejenak. Lalu, " _Hyung_!" Panggil Kai lagi. D.O yang kakinya hampir menuju luar ruangan langsung mengurungkan niatnya dan mengembalikan kakinya tadi ke dalam ruangan dengan tangan yang masih menempel diganggang pintu.

"Apa lagi!?" Bentak D.O dingin.

"Aku punya permintaan lagi!" Kai pun mengacungkan 1 jari telunjuk kanannya sambil nyengir kuda.

"Ck! Apalagi sih? Kenapa maumu banyak sekali?!" Rutuk D.O sebal gara-gara Kai banyak maunya.

"Temani aku sampai aku tertidur lagi. Karena kau sudah mengganggu tidurku _hyung_! dan jangan protes!" D.O melongo, Kai masih nyengir lebar.

' _Anak ini!_ ' D.O benar-benar geram. Wajahnya mengeras menahan amarah.

Dengan langkah keras dia kembali duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Kai.

"Sudah sana cepat tidur!" Suruh D.O galak. Kai mesih nyengir, kemudian menutup matanya.

Setelah beberapa saat suasana menjadi lebih hening. D.O menghela nafasnya, kemudian berdiri berniat pulang.

" _Hyung_!" Panggil Kai lagi dengan mata yang terbuka. D.O sampai terkejut. Bukannya tadi Kai sudah menutup matanya?

"Aku belum bisa tidur" lanjut Kai manja. D.O menarik sudut atas bibirnya. _Benar-benar manja!_ Fikir D.O mencibir. Lalu ia pun duduk kembali ke kursi.

"Buatlah aku tidur _hyung_!" Suruh Kai ketika D.O sudah duduk kembali. D.O membelalakan matanya. _Membuat Kai tidur? Ha? Bagaimana caranya?_

" _Shireo_! Tutup saja matamu!" D.O pun menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Kai.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyebarkan bahwa..."

" _Ara_.. _ara_... baiklah baiklah!" D.O pun segera memotong ucapan Kai sebelum topik yang tidak ingin dibicarakan menguar lagi.

Kemudian sejenak D.O berfikir bagaimana cara agar bisa menidurkan Kai. Dulu waktu dia kecil saat tidak bisa tidur, eomma nya selalu membacakan dongeng. Tapi masalahnya dia tidak membawa buku dongeng dan dia juga malas mendongeng.

' _Kenapa tidak kupukul saja kepalanya agar bisa tidur_?' fikiran kotor mulai merayap di pikiran D.O. dan ia pu mulai senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Aku tau, kau ingin memukul kepalaku agar aku bisa tidur kan _hyung_?"

D.O terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya. Dari mana anak itu bisa mengetahui pikirannya?

"Wajahmu sudah kelihatan _hyung_!" tambah Kai datar. D.O Cuma mencibir kemudian mulai berfikir lagi untuk mencari cara agar Kai bisa tertidur dan dia bisa pulang secepatnya.

' _Ah! Iya, dulu eomma selalu menyanyikan lagu dan mengelus elus rambutku kalau aku sedang tidak bisa tidur. Tetapi kalau aku memakai cara itu kepada Kai...?_ '

D.O memandang Kai sekilas. Kai pun balik memandang D.O dengan tampang seperti anak kecil yang siap di tidurkan.

"Tutup matamu." Suruh D.O. Kai mengerutkan keningnya apalagi tangan D.O yang mulai bergerak ke atas kepalanya.

"Cepatlah! Aku tidak akan memukulmu! Jangan khawatir!" tambah D.O meyakinkan. Kai pun percaya dan mentup matanya. Setelah itu dia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang halus mengelus-elus surai hitamnya dengan lembut. Lalu mulai terdengarlah suara D.O yang merdu sedang melantunkan sebuah lagu.

 _deoneun mangseoliji ma jebal_  
 _nae simjangeul geodoo-eoga_  
 _geurae nalkaro-ulsurog chohwa_  
 _dalbitjochado nooneul gameun bam_  
 _na anin dareun namja-yeotdamyeon_  
 _huegeuk an-eue han gujeol-ieotdeo-ramyeon_  
 _neoye geu saramgua baggun sangcheo modu taewuobeoryeo_  
 _Baby don't cry, tonight_  
 _eodumi geodhigo namyeon_  
 _Baby don't cry, tonight_  
 _eobseotdeon il-i dwell geoya_  
 _moolgeo-poom-i dueneun geoseun niga aniya,_  
 _ggeutnae molla ya hae deon_  
 _So baby don't cry, cry_  
 _nae sarangi neol jikilteni_

 **(Baby don't cry – exo)**

Suara D.O mampu membius Kai, hingga lama-lama Kai kehilangan kesadarannya dan tertidur.

Walau D.O sudah selesai menyanyi dan tau kalau Kai sudah tertidur, dia masih mengelus-elus surai hitam milik Kai. Segaris senyum muncul di bibirnya. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa hangat melihat wajah Kai yang tertidur dengan pulas. Dan entah mengapa juga, dia merasa enggan untuk meninggalkan Kai yang kini tengah tertidur.

"Wah, tumben kau masak." Ledek Baekhyun sambil menyetil-nyetil pipi D.O jail yang sedang sibuk memasak di dapur. Sepertinya D.O sedang menggoreng sesuatu.

" _Aissh_! Bisakah kau tak menganggu?!" Bentak D.O merasa terganggu.

"Untuk siapa? Sepertinya bukan untuk sarapan?" Baekhyun penasaran, setan apa yang merasuki D.O hingga bangun pagi-pagi buta dan langsung ngeloyor ke dapur.

"Memang bukan untuk sarapan" jawab D.O singkat dan masih berkutat dengan penggorengan.

"Lalu?"

" _Not your bussiness, Hyung_."

"Oh ayolah! Jangan-jangan kau sudah punya pacar ya?"

"Tidak"

"Siapa namanya? Taeyon? Tiffany? Luna? Sulli?" Baekhyun mulai menyebutkan yeoja-yeoja cantik teman-teman satu sekolahnya. D.O mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun. Dengan tatapan datar dia membalas, "Untuk Kai! Sudah sana pergi! Jangan ganggu!" D.O pun mendorong hyungnya keluar dapur sebelum bertanya macam-macam kepadanya. Baekhyun terdiam dan pasrah ketika tubuhnya didorong D.O. _'Ha? Untuk Kai?'_ Batin Baekhyun kaget. Namun ia tak bertanya lagi ketika D.O sudah masuk dapur. Pasti kalau sepupunya ditanyai jawabannya ngelantur kemana-mana. Dan itu sangat memusingkan bagi Baekhyun.

XXX

"Jonginie _chagi_ , tidak sarapan dulu nak?" Terlihat di suatu ruangan besar tengah berkumpul 3 orang yang menjadi 1 keluarga sedang sarapan. Kecuali namja yang dipanggil Jonginie atau bisa kita sebut Kai oleh eommanya.

Dia menggeleng dan tersenyum lalu menjawab, " _Ani, eomma, gwenchana_. Aku berangkat dulu."

"Sarapan dulu, Jong In!" Tegur namja sudah berumur yang sedang duduk di depan meja makan.

"Tidak _appa_ , temanku sudah ada yang membuatkan." Tolak Kai halus.

" _nugu_? Yuri? Atau temanmu yang kemarin, Kyungsoo?" nada bicara Sang Eomma mulai menggoda ketika menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo di depan Kai. Sedangkan Kai hanya terikikik geli.

"Hahaha, eomma ada-ada saja. aku berangkat ya?"

"Baiklah, hati-hati nak!" Kai mengangguk dan melesat pergi dari hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Dasar anak itu, selalu main rahasia-rahasiaan." Sang _Appa_ Kim geleng-geleng kepala memikirkan tingkah anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Bukankah dia mirip denganmu? Susah ditebak?" _Eomma_ Kim tersenyum lembut ke arah suaminya sambil menyuguhkan kopi di meja tepat di depan suaminya.

Sang _Appa_ Kim hanya bisa tersenyum ringan ke arah istrinya, " _Yeah, like father, like son_ "

XXX

"Ini, bekalmu! Aku kekantin dulu!" Ujar D.O sambil menaruh bekal di bangku meja Kai yang ada disebelahnya. Sebelum sempat D.O berjalan mejauh dari Kai, tangan D.O ditarik oleh Kai, tidak boleh pergi.

" _Andwe_! Kau harus menemaniku makan _hyung_!" Sergah Kai dengan tatapan serius.

D.O memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ayolah Kai, aku lapar." Tolak D.O sambil mencoba melepas tangan Kai dari lengannya. Namun sia-sia, cengkraman Kai sangat kuat.

" _Andwe_ , kita berbagi bekal."

"Hahaha, jangan seperti anak kecil Kai!"

"Biarkan saja!"

"Kau ini kenapa manja sekali sih!" D.O mulai tak tahan dengan sikap manja dan kekanakan dari Kai.

"Terus kenapa?" Tanya Kai balik dengan muka polos.

"Aku lapar Kai, Sehun sudah menungguku!" D.O pun menunjuk Sehun yang sudah berada di depan pintu kelas. Karena merasa kalau sedang dibicarakan, Sehun melambai-lambaikan tangan seperti orang gila kearah D.O dan Kai.

Kai pun mengikuti arah telunjuk D.O yang menunjuk ke Sehun.

"Sehun- _ah_!" Panggil Kai lumayan keras

" _Wae_?" Sahut Sehun setengah berteriak.

"Kau duluan saja! Aku ada urusan dengan D.O _hyung_!" D.O mendelik ke arah Kai. Dan Kai tidak peduli. Sedangkan Sehun dia hanya menggabungkan jari ibu dan telunjuknya menjadi lingkaran menjadi isyarat "Ok" dan meninggalkan Kai dan D.O berduaan di kelas.

"Tuh kan? Kau ditinggal _Hyung_. kau makan saja denganku!" Kening D.O berkerut sebal, apalagi melihat tampang Kai nyengir tanpa dosa. Akhirnya tanpa banyak bicara D.O duduk kembali ke kursinya. Dengan masih bertahan dengan senyumannya, Kai mulai membuka bekal buatan D.O.

"Wuahh! Enak sekali _Hyung_!" Pekik Kai _excited_ sendiri ketika sudah mencicipi masakan D.O. Sedangkan D.O hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mau hyung? buka mulut mu!" D.O membelalakan matanya, menghindar dari tangan Kai yang mau menyuapinya. Kai terheran-heran menatap D.O namun masih menunggu reaksi D.O untuk membuka mulutnya. Dengan ragu-ragu D.O mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuka mulutnya. Kai tersenyum dan memasukan makanan yang sudah dijepit di sumpitnya ke arah D.O.

Kai pun memandang D.O lembut. _'Manisnya...'_ Batin Kai saat memandangi D.O ketika mengunyah makanan. Menurut Kai kalau melihat D.O seperti wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang polos. D.O yang merasa dipandangi mengahadap ke arah Kai. Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu. Saling menatap lama. Kemudian terasa Jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ini sama sekali tidak membuat Kai sakit. Malah jantungnya merasakan sangat sehat! Hingga...

"Kai! Kyungsoo! Kalian sedang apa?"

.

.

.

GULP !

.

.

.

SREK !

.

.

.

 **to be continue**

okehh stopp ,, bahhahhaa nanggung banget yahh di situ tbc nyahh maap aku bingung harus stop dimna udah aku edit dari chap 3 kemaren bareng ehh taunya barusan mau aku post kehapus, malah lupa di stop dimna. ya udah jadinya stop di situ dulu ngedadak dan gk pake PC jadi rada ribet ini edit post lewat HP untung canggih yahh : )

okeh Cuma mau bilang makasih banyakk sama temen temen yg udah follow like and review ff ini aku seneng makin banyak yg baca ff ini ...

 **Special hug :***

 **Hunhannn~KissKADI~Lady Azhura~Lovesoo~Suzuki Sora~frdhta~hyeonakim~kimisoo~kyunginsoo~dyodi~Hyeonakim**

 **C, 170516**

 **Salammm,**

 **Insooie baby**

 **My heart is perfect because Kaisoo in Inside**


	5. chapter 5

**Preview chapter,**

 **"Wuahh! Enak sekali** _ **Hyung**_ **!" Pekik Kai** _ **excited**_ **sendiri ketika sudah mencicipi masakan D.O. Sedangkan D.O hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.**

 **"Mau hyung? buka mulut mu!" D.O membelalakan matanya, menghindar dari tangan Kai yang mau menyuapinya. Kai terheran-heran menatap D.O namun masih menunggu reaksi D.O untuk membuka mulutnya. Dengan ragu-ragu D.O mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuka mulutnya. Kai tersenyum dan memasukan makanan yang sudah dijepit di sumpitnya ke arah D.O.**

 **Kai pun memandang D.O lembut.** _ **'Manisnya...'**_ **Batin Kai saat memandangi D.O ketika mengunyah makanan. Menurut Kai kalau melihat D.O seperti wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang polos. D.O yang merasa dipandangi mengahadap ke arah Kai. Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu. Saling menatap lama. Kemudian terasa Jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ini sama sekali tidak membuat Kai sakit. Malah jantungnya merasakan sangat sehat! Hingga...**

 **"Kai! Kyungsoo! Kalian sedang apa?"**

.

.

Start story...

 **My Heart is Beating**

 **disclaimer : Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri**

 **author : Zetta Ichi Kyu / Ryorin**

 **warning : Yaoi, BL, OOC, typo banyak sekali.**

 **Pair : Kaisoo / kaiDO, official pair**

GULP !

SREK !

Langsung saja Kai dan D.O merubah posisi mereka menghadap ke depan dengan cepat. Wajah mereka terlihat gugup. Mirip orang yang ketahuan sedang melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh.

"Ehem..." Kai berdeham meredekan kesalah tingkahannya.

Luhan yang tadi memanggil mereka terheran-heran sendiri. Sedangkan Sehun dia hanya menahan tawanya dibelakang Luhan. Lay dan Suho malah melongo lebar.

"Kalian pacaran ya?" Tanya Suho menunjuk D.O dan Kai bergantian.

" _Aniyo_!" jawab D.O dan Kai bebarengan kompak dengan reaksi yang berlebihan.

"Kalian pacaran juga tidak apa-apa lho! Iya kan Suho _chagi_?" Celetuk Lay sambil menggamit lengan Suho mesra. Dan Suho hanya membalas Lay dengan tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Hyung, kalau mau pacaran jangan disini! kalian pasangan aneh!" Komentar Sehun sambil memandang mereka jijik.

"Kenapa? Iri? Kenapa kau tidak jadian saja dengan Luhan _gege_ saja?!" Sindiran Lay barusan bagaikan pisau yang amat tajam menusuk tepat ulu hati Sehun dan Luhan. Alhasil mereka berdua langsung Blushing ria dan salah tingkah.

"Y-ya! Kalian ngo-ngomong apa sih?!" Luhan angkat bicara sambil tergagap-gagap, ikut-ikut Aziz Gagap *lho?*.

"Sudah-sudah! Memang kalian mau kesini ada apa ya?" Tanya Kai mencoba menengahi.

"Oh, hanya jalan-jalan. Oya Kai, Yuri titip salam, dia menunggumu sekarang di atap sekolah. Katanya ada urusan penting!"

Deg! D.O yang mendengar jawaban dari Luhan sempat terkejut. Yuri ingin bertemu Kai? Di atap sekolah? Berdua pula.

Entah kenapa hati D.O terasa sesak. Apalagi kalau memikirkan Kai dan Yuri berduaan diatap. Ugh! Ya Tuhan ia butuh bernafas! Kenapa pula Yuri ingin menemui Kai?

Di lain pihak Kai sama terkejutnya dengan D.O, sesaat dia memandang D.O kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan. Kemudian berdiri.

"Baiklah aku pergi" ujarnya kemudian beranjak pergi.

Namun ketika Kai melewati Sehun, tangannya ditahan Sehun. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut khawatir. Kai pun tersenyum. Dan melepaskan tangan Sehun dari lengannya perlahan. Lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

D.O, Luhan, Suho, Lay yang memandang adegan tadi hanya memiringkan kepala mereka, heran.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Sehun?" Sehun pun menatap Luhan lemah. Pandangannya mendadak sendu. " _Gwenchana, Hyung_. Kita pergi saja!" Sehun pun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ke-4 orang yang tadi sempat terheran-heran, malah semakin merasa heran dan curiga.

"Apakah Sehun menyukai Kai?" itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka ber-4. Namun diantara wajah mereka, hanya wajah Luhan yang terlihat sendu. Kemudian berjalan menyusul Sehun dari belakang. Lay dan Suho hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Cinta segitiga rupanya!" Celetuk Lay seraya menghela nafas pelan. D.O dan Suho langsung memicingkan mata ke arah Lay.

"Apa?" Tanya Lay setelah merasa dipandangi oleh D.O dan Suho tanpa beban. Sedangkan D.O dan Suho menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam dan meninggalkan Lay yang cengo sendiri.

"Apa salahku?!" Pekik Lay setelah sadar dari kecengoannya.

XXX

Entah kenapa D.O penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Kai dan Yuri diatas atap. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menguntit mereka. Dia juga tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Yuri. Apalagi wajah Kai yang mesum itu sangat membahayakan Yuri.

Hahaha. Dasar pikirannya D.O.

Kini D.O sudah berada tepat didepan pintu menuju atap sekolah. Seolah-olah takut ketahuan, dia membukanya sedikit hingga kedua matanya bisa melihat keluar.

DEG!

 _'Itu Kai dan Yuri_ Noona _!'_ Batin D.O setelah berhasil menemukan sosok orang-orang yang akan dimata-matainya. Mereka berjarak 5 meter dari D.O, dan untunglah tidak menyadari dia yang sedang mengintip.

"Maafkan aku Kai. Tapi aku ingin kembali padamu!" Ujar Yuri sambil memegang kedua tangan Kai. Matanya, pipinya terlihat basah oleh air mata. D.O terkejut melihat pemandangan tersebut. Apalagi ucapan Yuri tadi.

' _Minta kembali?_ ' Batin D.O bingung. ' _Jangan-jangan..._ '

D.O membulatkan matanya. Apakah itu alasannya? Ya Tuhan! Benarkah? Yuri itu, mencintai Kai? Yuri itu kekasih Kai?

"Maafkan aku, _noona_. Aku... tidak bisa" ucap Kai pelan pada kalimat terakhirnya sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa? Kau mencintai orang lain?"

"..." Kai tak menjawab. Dia masih menunduk, tak bisa menatap mata Yuri.

"Kai! Tatap aku! Aku mohon! Jawab aku, Kai!" Pekik Yuri histeris sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kai. Sedangkan namja itu hanya menggigit bibir.

Yuri pun jatuh merosot kebawah. Tangannya yang mencekram lengan Kai mulai mngendur dan lepas.

Kai pun akhirnya menundukkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok dihadapan Yuri. Digenggamnya salah satu tangan Yuri. _Yeoja_ itu sontak memandang Kai.

"Maaf, _noona_. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak bisa bersama _noona_ lagi, karena aku..." Belum sempat Kai melanjutkan perkataannya, D.O langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Langsung dia menarik kerah baju Kai dan memukulnya keras tepat dipipi kirinya. Sontak Kai langsung terjatuh menghantam lantai.

"Ya Tuhan! _Kyungie_! Hentikan!" Pekik Yuri sambil menahan lengan D.O agar tidak memukul Kai yang sudah mengeluarkan darah dari bibirnya.

"Sialan kau Kai!" Maki D.O kemudian menarik tangan Yuri dan segera pergi dari atap sekolah dengan langkah cepat penuh amarah. Yuri yang ditariknya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa pasrah ditarik D.O pergi. Hatinya masih sakit. Dia tak bisa berfikir lagi. Air matanya terus membasahi pipi.

 **KAI POV**

"Ugh!" Erangku menahan sakit tepat bagian pipi kiriku. Ku rasakan ada sebuah cairan di bibirku saat tak sengaja merabanya. Cairan merah itupun berpindah ke jari-jariku.

Ya Tuhan ini sakit. Tapi bukan wajahku, tapi disini! di hati ini sakitnya lebih dalam dari pada sakit di pipiku.

Perlahan-lahan kepalaku teralihkan ke atas. Langitnya mendung, menandakan akan turun hujan. Samar-samar bisa ku dengar suara gemuruh guntur.

 _Ya Tuhan! Kenapa cuaca kali ini pas dengan suasana hatiku sih._

Dan

BRESSH!

Hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya. Mengenai rambutku, wajahku, tanganku, semua anggota tubuhku basah oleh air.

Tak terasa air mataku juga mengalir jatuh membasahi pipiku. Hatiku masih sakit. Tapi siapa sebenarnya yang aku tangisi disini? hidupku yang tak akan lama lagi? Kisah kasihku bersama Yuri _Noona_ , atau... Kyungsoo _Hyung_? apa? Kyungsoo _Hyung_? sungguh aku tak mengerti ada apa yang terjadi denganku.

"AAAARGHH!" Aku pun berteriak frustasi sambil memegang dadaku yang sakit. Bukan karena jantungku yang sakit, tapi perasaan ini! Oh Tuhan! Tak cukupkah Engkau membuatku tersiksa? Dan kini, saat ini, hujan menjadi saksi bisu, tangisanku, raunganku, ketidak mampuanku memahami diri sendiri.

 **END Kai POV**

D.O ternyata mengajak Yuri membolos. D.O tak peduli apa kata-kata _seosangnim_ terhadapnya. Cinta memang membuatnya gila! Sungguh-sungguh gila! Hingga ia melakukan hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan di masa hidupnya.

D.O menatap Yuri yang masih sesenggukan di depannya. Mereka kini tengah berada di sebuah cafe dekat sekolah. Sekaligus mereka juga berlindung dari derasnya hujan.

Mungkin D.O harus meminta bantuan sepupunya, Baekhyun untuk membawakan tasnya saat pulang sekolah nanti. Agar dia tidak perlu bolak-balik ke sekolah untuk mengambil tasnya. Dan masalah Yuri, sepertinya Yuri juga menyuruh temannya, Seohyun membawakan tasnya kalau pulang nanti.

"Ada apa sebenarnya _noona_?" Ucap D.O pelan dan lembut ke pada Yuri yang masih sesenggukan.

"..." Yuri tak menjawab pertanyaan D.O, dia masih membisukan diri.

"Tak apa kalau tidak mau cerita sih." Ucap D.O sedikit menyesali perkataannya tadi.

"Kai, itu mantan kekasihku" Jawab Yuri akhirnya. Wajahnya sudah mulai agak tenang sekarang. D.O memicingkan matanya. Sepertinya dia belum siap mendengar cerita Yuri. Namun dia juga penasaran. Walau hatinya nanti pasti sakit sekali mendengar kisah Yuri dan Kai pernah menjalin kisah kasih dulu. Walau D.O masih terdiam, namun matanya menyorotkan rasa keingintauannya.

Yuri pun manrik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, dan dia pun mulai bercerita, " Aku dan Kai bertemu saat masih duduk di bangku SMP, saat itu Kai adalah murid baru Tahun pertama, sedangkan aku adalah murid kelas dua. Yah, seperti cerita cinta remaja, Kai mendekatiku. Kau tahu aku dulu primadona sekolah"

' _Tentu Noona, kau adalah wanita tercanntik yang ku temui setelah ibuku'_ Batin D.O miris.

"Kai sering menelponku, mengirimkan pesan untukku, hingga suatu hari, dia menyatakan cinta padaku."

DEG!

Ya Tuhan! D.O mulai tegang. Dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan cerita ini. Dia belum siap mendengar kata "jadian" antara Kai dan Yuri

"Kau tahu Kyungie? Aku sangat bahagia kala itu, karena aku juga mencintainya. Dan akhirnya kami jadian"

' _Hentikan ceritamu Noona, hentikan, tolong!'_ D.O mulai frustasi mendengar cerita masa lalu Yuri dengan Kai, namun raut wajahnya tetap tersenyum menanti Yuri akan bercerita lagi. Padahal hatinya sesak, dan dia ingin menangis.

"Kami pun berpacaran selama setahun. Dan dalam kurun waktu tersebut, kami tidak pernah mendapat masalah, hingga suatu hari, aku menyadari bahwa Kai sakit jantung dan semua murid-murid SMP ku tau. Kau tahu? Aku sulit menerima kenyataan itu. Apalagi vonis yang menyatakan bahwa Kai hanya bertahan hidup hingga umur 17 Tahun"

Wajah D.O kini berubah menjadi tegang. Matanya membulat sempurna. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya apa yang baru di dengarnya. ' _Kai hanya bisa hidup hingga umurnya 17 tahun?_ ' Batin D.O masih bisa belum percaya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa percaya D.O" ujar Yuri mengerti tentang keterkejutan D.O.

"Dan berita itu membuatku terpojok. Kau tau? Saat itu aku hanya menginginkan pacar yang sempurna! Aku egois kan? Apalagi orang tua ku yang tak setuju dengan hubungan kami. Dan aku dipaksa melanjutkan SMA di Seoul. Meninggalkan Kai sendirian. Aku merasa sangat bersalah D.O, sangat. Dan aku sadar, aku masih mencintainya! Aku wanita terbodoh yang ada di dunia D.O!" Yuri pun mulai terisak kembali. D.O memandang wajah Yuri dengan tatapan bersedih, kemudian dia berdiri dan duduk di samping Yuri. Lalu ia merengkuh tubuh Yuri yang rapuh. Air matanya tiba-tiba saja keluar. Entah dia menangis karena apa. Namun ia menganggap bahwa air matanya adalah air mata kasih sayang untuk Yuri. Dia tidak tega melihat orang di cintainya di hantui rasa bersalah.

Akan tetapi, di lubuk hati paling dalam D.O, dia merasa bersalah telah memukul Kai. Namun gengsinya terlalu besar untuk mengucap kata maaf terhadap Kai.

" _Gwenchana, noona, gwenchana_ " ucap D.O menepuk-nepuk punggung Yuri mencoba menenangkan yeoja cantik itu.

XXX

Hari ini di sekolah sangat sepi. Iya, itu bagi D.O sendiri tentunya. Karena salah satu 'teman'nya yang suka mengganggunya tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan teman sebangkunya, Kai.

Padahal dia membawakan bekal untuk Kai. Hei! apa dia lupa kemarin dia kan memukul Kai hingga babak belur.

Sebenarnya D.O juga ragu membuatkan bekal untuk Kai atau tidak. Tetapi hatinya mendorongnya agar membuat saja. Sayangnya Kai tidak masuk karena sakit.

' _Aku kemarin memukulnya keras ya? sampai tidak masuk?_ ' Batin D.O sedikit merasa bersalah. Di pandanginya bangku sebelahnya, seolah-olah jika memandangnya maka Kai akan muncul dan tersenyum untuknya. Sesaat ia menghela nafas berat. Mana tadi dia juga di panggil wali kelasnya untuk menghadap. Katanya sih dia kena hukum karena membolos jam pelajaran. Dan dia juga dapat kabar bahwa Kai juga membolos. Karena Kai tidak masuk, hukuman semua diserahkan pada D.O.

" _Cih! Anak itu, ada atau tidak selalu membuatku repot!_ " umpat D.O dalam hati sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian di ruang guru tadi.

"Hei _Hyung_! Kau tampak murung. Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Tao kepada D.O saat mereka sedang duduk di kantin menikmati hidangan. Terlihat D.O sedang tidak bernafsu makan. Dia hanya memandangi kotak bekal yang seharusnya sudah dimakan Kai saat ini.

"Dari pada bekalmu hanya kau pandangi, tidak ada niat untuk makan, buat aku saja!" Xiumin yang tiba-tiba tergiur oleh bekal bawaan D.O mencoba untuk mengambilnya dari Sang Pemilik sah, namun tangan Xiumin langsung ditampik keras oleh D.O.

"Sekali hyung menyentuhnya, hyung tak akan hidup!" Kata D.O sakartis. Xiumin yang mendengar ucapan D.O hanya bermanyun ria.

"Sudah, makan milikku saja _hyung_ , nih..." Chen yang merasa kasihan pada Xiumin, akhirnya memberikan setengah makanannya kepada Xiumin.

"Ah, _ani yo_ , kau kan lapar chen, makanlah." Tolak Xiumin halus sambil tersenyum hangat ke arah Chen.

" _Andwe_ , ayo kita berbagi _hyung_!" Xiumin terbelalak ketika Chen mulai menyuapinya sesendok dari makanan yang dibeli Chen. Sesaat akhirnya Xiumin mau membuka mulutnya dan melahap makanan yang disuapkan oleh Chen.

"Mereka romantis sekali ya, _ge_?" tutur Tao kepada namja berwajah _stoic_ tapi gak kesampaian *ups* yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kita bisa lebih romantis dari mereka, _My Baby Panda_." Jawab namja itu, atau bisa kita sebut dia Kris.

"Hihihi. Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja , baby. Atau kalau perlu aku akan menciummu disini"

"Jangan, _ge_! Ini di sekolah. Nanti bisa ketahuan"

"Kalau ketahuan kenapa? Aku tidak peduli, yang penting hatiku hanya untukmu _my baby panda_."

Blush! Perkataan Kris terakhir sukses membuat pipi Tao memerah malu. Kris tersenyum senang bisa menggoda namjachingunya, dan ia berniat ingin menggoda lagi, tetapi sebelum itu, D.O menggebrak meja dengan keras. Pelipisnya mengkerut menahan emosi.

"Aku pergi dulu!" Ucapnya dingin kemudian meninggalkan pasangan TaoRis dan ChenMin yang masih shock terhadap apa yang barusan D.O lakukan.

"Dia lagi PMS ya?" Tanya Xiumin menunjuk D.O yang kini berjalan menuju meja Luhan dan Sehun yang jaraknya 4 meja dari meja TaoRis dan ChenMin.

Kris, Tao dan Chen hanya menggeleng tidak tau menau soal 'penggebrakan meja' dadakan D.O.

"Kau kenapa _hyung_? wajahmu kusut sekali?" Sehun terheran-hera sendiri melihat D.O yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di sebelahnya dan langsung menekuk wajahnya sambil memandangi bekal yang sama sekali tidak niat untuk dimakannya.

" _Nan gwenchana_ " Jawab D.O masih memandangi bekalnya.

"Untuk Kai ya?" D.O kaget ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun dan langsung memandang wajah Sehun dengan ekspresi O.O nya, _'Tau dari mana anak ini?_ ' fikirnya heran. Namun D.O tak menjawab. Ia kembali memandang kotak bekalnya.

Luhan pun menatap Sehun dan bertanya lewat pandangan matanya ' _Ada-apa-dengan-D.O?_ ' begitulah mungkin yang bisa diartikan dari pandangan Luhan. Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahu, sama-sama tidak taunya.

Lalu entah dari mana asalnya, tanpa hujan tanpa badai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuat keributan di meja Luhan, Sehun dan D.O.

"Wuah! Tumben kau membawa bekal!" Ujar Baekhyun setelah duduk di depan D.O.

"Dari pada kau pandangi, berikan saja padaku!" kini gantian Chanyeol yang membuka mulutnya. Luhan dan Sehun yang menngerti D.O sedang tidak ingin diganggu langsung mengisyaratkan Baekyol tersebut agar tidak mengajak D.O bicara. Namun usaha mereka gagal. Padahal mereka sudah melakukan hal-hal aneh. Mulai dari menggerak-gerakan mata mereka, menyilangkan tangan mereka, hingga bibir mereka bergerak-gerak seolah olah berkata 'J _angan-coba-coba-ganggu-D.O!_ ' namun tetap saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengajak D.O bicara, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan isyarat dari Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kyungie, berikan saja padaku!" Baekhyun mengotot agar D.O memberikan bekalnya.

"Tidak _hyung_! kau sudah makan. Untukku saja Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol tak kalah ngotot.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kalau aku sudah makan, apa masalahmu?"

"Tentu saja! aku belum makan _hyung_!"

"Itu kan urusanmu!"

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali sih?!padahal aku _namjachingumu_ "

"Terus kalau kau _namjachinguku_ , kenapa, Chanyeollie?"

"Kau mau aku mati kelaparan hyung?"

Chanyeol mulai memelas ke arah Baekhyun.

' _Oh Gosh!_ ' Batin Sehun dan Luhan yang mulai melihat reaksi D.O kini tengah mengeluarkan aura gelap Mereka benar-benar gemas melihat tingkah konyol Baekyeol yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi dalam situasi ini!

Sehun dan Luhan muali bertingkah tambah aneh. Sampai-sampai terlihat seperti orang gila yang sedang menggerak-gerakan tubuh mereka dengan gaya aneh. Dan syukur, puji Tuhan, Baekyeol mulai memandang HunHan yang bertingkah aneh tersebut.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun polos. Sehun yang mendengar ucapan polos Baekhyun hanya menepuk keningnya frustasi. Sedangkan Luhan, dia hanya menujuk ke arah D.O yang beraura gelap sekarang.

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tanda mengerti. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menelan ludahnya susah. Dia masih trauma terkena imbas aura gelap D.O. dan akhirnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhenti berbicara dan menatap D.O yang tengah menunduk.

SREEK..

D.O tiba-tiba saja menggeser bekal makanannya ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Makan saja _Hyung_ , aku tidak lapar" ucapnya kemudian pergi begitu saja, menyisakan Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang melongo lebar karena heran dengan sifat aneh D.O hari ini.

"Hei! kenapa kalian semua pada bengong?" Tiba-tiba saja Chen dengan suara cemprengnya mengagetkan Baekyeol dan Hunhan yang masih direndam kebengongan.

"D.O sedang tidak waras!" ujar Baehkyun horor.

"Kalian juga merasakannya? Kami juga!" dan mulailah 8 orang disana bergosip ria soal 'keanehan' yang terjadi pada D.O.

XXX

Cklek! Krieeet, Blam!

Kini D.O sudah berada di dalam kamarnya dan merebahkan diri ke ranjang. Kegiatan sekolah telah usai. Dan dia juga lelah gara-gara membersihkan semua toilet sekolah sendirian, hingga ia pulang setelat ini. Dilihatnya jam dinding. Sudah pukul setengah 6 sore.

' _Sebentar lagi makan malam ya?_ ' Gumamnya kemudian beranjak dari ranjang dan pergi untuk membersihkan diri.

Tepat ketika ia selesai mandi ada nomor tidak dikenalnya sedang menelpon.

" _Yebeosseyo_?" Sapa D.O sopan.

"Ah, _yeobosseyo_ , ini nak Kyungsoo kan?" tanya suara seorang yeoja yang sepertinya seumuran dengan eommanya di seberang sana.

" _Nde, Nugusseyo_?"

"Aku, _eommanya_ Kai. Ingat?"

' _Ha? Eommanya Kai? Mati aku! Jangan-jangan dia mau memarahiku gara-gara memukul anaknya kemarin?_ ' wajah D.O berubah pucat. Tangannya mulai bergetar.

"Ah, _n-nde_ , _waeyo eomma_ , eh, ahjumma?" Saking gugupnya D.O salah mengucapkan _ahjumma_ menjadi _eomma_. Dasar D.O kalau lagi gugup.

"Hahaha, panggil aku _eomma_ tidak apa-apa kok. Oh ya, bisakah aku minta tolong Kyungsoo?"

"Ah, nde _eomma_ , eh _ahjumma_." Jawab D.O masih gugup sambil merutuki diri sendiri gara-gara salah sebut lagi sekaligus penasaran dengan permintaan tolong _eomma_ nya Kai.

"Begini, Kyungie, _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_ sedang tidak ada Seoul, dan sanak saudara kami di Seoul ada urusan mendadak, lalu pembantu kami sedang cuti semua dan karena _ahjumma_ hanya memiliki nomor mu sebagai teman laki-laki Kai, bisakah kau melihat keadaanya? Kai sedang demam dan telpon _ahjumma_ tidak diangkat. _Ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_ belum bisa pulang, bisakah kau kesana mengeceknya? Kami takut terjadi apa-apa" Kata eomma Kai memohon secara halus.

 _'Jadi Kai sendirian di rumah? Ya Tuhan!_ ' pekik D.O dalam hati, ikut khawatir.

"Baiklah, saya akan langsung kesana _ahjumma_ , dimana alamatnya?... baiklah, saya akan segera kesana." Dan telpon pun akhirnya ditutup.

D.O pun langsung menyambar kaosnya dan memakainya lalu segera pergi dari kamarnya.

Baekhyun yang ada di ruang tamu sempat terheran-heran melihat D.O yang berputar-putar tidak jelas seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun akhirnya.

" _Hyung_ lihat kunci mobil tidak? Aku harus segera pergi!" Jawab D.O tanpa memandang Baekhyun dan terus mencari-cari kunci mobil. Baekhyun mengriyit heran. Namun beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya kembali normal.

"Ini, tadi aku baru saja pergi beli snack dengan mobil" Kata Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada D.O

"Ck! Bilang dari tadi _Hyung_!" Cerca D.O sebal dan langsung menyambar kunci mobil dari Baekhyun.

"Mau kemana kau? Sebentar lagi makan malam!" Pekik Baekhyun ketika D.O sudah mulai membuka mobil.

"Ke rumah Kai!" Balas D.O setengah menjerit.

"Ha? Ke rumah Kai?" Gumam Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Dia ingin bertanya lagi, namun terlambat, D.O sudah meluncurkan mobilnnya keluar dari rumah.

"Ah! Biarlah!" gumam Baekhyun cuek.

XXX

Suasana gelap kini tengah menyelimuti kediaman keluarga Kim. D.O yang membuka gerbang rumah hanya melongo lebar.

 _'Ini rumah besar tapi tidak ada lampunya ya?'_ Batinnya terheran-heran sendiri.

Namja bermata bulat itu pun melangkah maju. Terkadang dia juga merinding apalagi rumah kediaman Kim ini seperti rumah hantu kalau gelap-gelap seperti ini.

Cklek!

Perlahan-lahan D.O membuka pintu rumah yang tak terkunci.

' _Loh? Tidak di kunci? Ini aneh!_ '

D.O pun akhirnya mencari-cari steaker untuk menghidupkan lampu. Jujur saja dia tidak terlalu suka gelap. Dengan bermodal cahaya ponsel, ia menyusuri rumah yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil tersebut.

"Nah, begini kan terang! Tapi ngomong-ngomong Kai dimana?" Ucap D.O kemudian celingak-celinguk berharap menemukan sosok Kai.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke lantai dua untuk menghidupkan lampu, sekaligus mencari Kai, mungkin saja dia ada di lantai 2.

Setelah menghidupkan lampu, tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti pada sebuah ruangan yang masih tertutup rapat oleh pintu.

"Kai's Room" Gumamnya pelan membaca sebuah tulisan di papan kotak yang menggantung di pintu tersebut.

"Apakah dia disini?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu tersebut secara perlahan. Kepalanya ia lengokkan ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum membuka pintu dengan penuh.

Namun ruangan tersebut juga sangat gelap. Cahaya yang masuk hanya cahaya dari luar kamar dan dari luar cendela. Sepertinya tirai kamar belum ditutup.

D.O meraba-raba tembok, berharap bisa menemukan steaker. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia menemukannya dan menekan steaker tersebut.

Byaar!

Lampu pun menyinar terang ruangan tersebut.

' _Ya ampun! Ruangan ini besar sekali!_ ' Batin D.O terkagum-kagum. Bagaimana tidak? Luasnya saja dua kali luas kamar D.O. disitu juga terdapat televisi berukuran 38' pada bagian kamar sebelah kanan lengkap dengan stereo, video player, sepertinya juga ada Play station 3 pula disitu. Lalu didepan jendela tepatnya sebelah kanan jendela terdapat sebuah meja lengkap dengan kursi, sepertinya untuk belajar. Di kamar ini juga ada dua pintu lagi sepertinya. Yang satu ada di sebelah kanan D.O, yang satu di sebelah kiri D.O agak jauh, namun dia tidak berniat membukanya, kemudian dia melangkah maju. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat seorang yang sedang tidur damai dengan wajah yang sangat pucat di ranjang yang benuansa putih polos.

" _Omo_! Kai!" Pekik D.O histeris, apalagi melihat Kai yang kini pucat pasi namun wajahnya terlihat sangat damai.

"Ya Tuhan Kai! Jangan mati!" Teriak D.O yang sudah berasumsi kalau Kai sudah mati. Tubuh Kai kemudian diguncang-guncangkan oleh D.O. Karena merasa terganggu dengan ulah D.O terhadap tubuhnya, Kai pun mengerutkan keningnya dengan mata tertutup dan melenguh pelan.

"E..eh?" D.O menangkap reaksi Kai sedikit terkejut. ' _Oh, belum mati rupanya_ ' D.O menghela nafas lega. Kemudian ditidurkannya kembali Kai.

Punggung tangannya kini mulai menyentuh dahi Kai.

"Ya Tuhan! Panas sekali!" D.O sangat terkejut ketikan menyentuh dahi Kai. Sangat panas untuk ukuran suhu tubuh manusia. Cepat-cepat ia mencari di mana tempat obat. Dan untung dikamar Kai sudah ada kotak obat yang menggantung di sudut kamar, jadi tidak perlu susah-susah mencari. Diambilnya termometer tersebut dan kembali menuju ranjang Kai.

"Buka mulutmu Kai!" Suruh D.O namun Kai tidak bereaksi. Akhirnya D.O yang membuka mulut Kai secera paksa dan memasukkan termometer kedalam mulut Kai. Ditunggunya termometer tbeberapa saat kemudian mengambilnya dari mulut Kai.

"40 derajat?! Wuahh! Panas sekali?" ucap D.O sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi O.O nya. Cepat-cepat ia mencari air untuk mengompres Kai. Namun ia teringat sesuatu. Sepertinya Kai belum makan melihat kondisi rumahnya yang gelap dan Kai demam tinggi, mana mungkin ia bisa jalan?. Sebaiknya dia mencari makan dulu. Tapi masalahnya cari makan dimana ya? Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan ke dapur mencari bahan-bahan apa saja di sana. Dan untung saja, ada bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan. Dia pun memasak bubur dan sup hangat biasa. Tapi dia juga kerepotan, bagaimana tidak? Dia harus bolak balik lantai satu ke lantai dua untuk masak dan mengganti kompres Kai.

Ditengah asik-asiknya memasak, telpon D.O berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

" _Yeobosseyo_?" Sapa D.O kalem.

"Ah! Kyungie kau tidak pulang makan malam nak?" ternyata sang eomma D.O yang telpon.

"Sepertinya belum bisa pulang _eomma_. Temanku sedang sakit. Orang tua dan saudaranya tidak di Seoul sekarang. Pembantunya juga sedang cuti. Jadi aku harus merawatnya." Jelas D.O sambil berkutat dengan masakan buburnya.

"Oh, _yaojachingu_ mu ya?" Tanya sang eomma penasaran sekaligus menggoda.

"Aih! _Eomma_! Bukan! Temanku sekelas. Namanya Kai. Baekhyun _Hyung_ tau kok. Sudah ya eomma, aku sibuk memasak. _Anyeong_!" D.O pun langsung menutup telponnya sepihak.

"Anak ini tidak ada sopannya terhadap _eommanya_ sendiri!" Sang Eomma D.O meracau sambil memandangi ponselnya sebal. Baekhyun yang kebetulan lewat sambil menggenggam susu strawberry memandang heran _imo_ nya itu.

"Wae _imo_?" tanyanya pada nyonya D.O

"D.O memutuskan sambungannya sebelum aku berhenti bicara. Oya ngomong-ngomong Kai itu siapanya D.O ?"

"Oh! Dia teman sebangkunya D.O dikelas kok. Katanya dia kesana. Memang ada apa, _imo_?"

"Entahlah, katanya D.O merawatnya. Kai sakit demam. Ya sudah, aku pergi ke dapur dulu. Mencuci piring. Sepertinya D.O tidak pulang." Akhirnya Nyonya Do pergi menjauh dari Baekhyun yang masih mematung gara-gara ucapan _imo_ nya.

"Tumben sekali dia perhatian, dengan Kai pula" Gumam Baekhyun tak mengerti apa gerangan yang difikirkan oleh sepupunya yang semakin hari semakin aneh saja.

D.O telah selesai memasak, dia pun membawa nampan berisi bubur, sup hangat dan segelas air putih menuju kamar Kai. Setelah sampai ke kamar Kai, D.O menaruh nampan tersebut ke meja dekat ranjang dan mencoba membangunkan Kai dengan lembut.

"Kai, _ireona_! Kau harus makan!" Ucap D.O pelan. Namun Kai hanya melenguh sebagai respon. Karena D.O orangnya tidak sabaran menyangkut Kai, kini dengan tanpa perasaan D.O mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kai keras.

" _Ya! Ppali! Ireona!_ " Pekiknya. Dan itu sukses membuat Kai membuka matanya walaupun hanya membuka sedikit.

" _Hyung_ ~?" Walaupun Kai terlihat lemah namun D.O masih bisa menangkap muka keterkejutan dari Kai.

"Aku disuruh _eomma_ mu ke sini, cepatlah makan, kau bisa makan sendiri?" Tanya D.O. Kai pun mengangguk. Lalu D.O pun membantu Kai bangun dan duduk bersandar di ranjangnya. Diberikannya Kai mangkok berisi bubur. Kai mencoba meraihnya namun tangannya sangat lemas. Untung D.O bisa menahan mangkok buburnya agar tidak tumpah.

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa makan sendiri, mau aku suapkan saja ya?" Usul D.O prihatin. Kai pun mengangguk lemah dan pasrah.

D.O pun mengambil sendok lalu menyendokkan bubur yang ada di mangkok. Disuapkannya bubur yang sudah ditiupnya agar sedikit dingin dari sendok ke mulut Kai. Kai pun pasrah menerima suapan tersebut dan memakannya perlahan. Suapan demi suapan sudah diberikan D.O untuk Kai hingga habis.

"Kai, bisanya kau minum obat apa kalau demam? Apa kau juga sudah meminum obat untuk jantung?" Tanya D.O pelan. Kai menggeleng lalu jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah meja sebelah kiri Kai dan bilang, "Di almari itu _hyung_ , semua obatku disana.".

D.O pun mengangguk dan mengambilnya.

"Ini , cepatlah minum dan istirahat." Ujar D.O sambil memberikan obat yang sudah dikeluarkan dari kemasan juga air putih. Ia pun juga membantu Kai meminumkannya.

Setelah selesai, D.O membantu Kai untuk kembali tidur di ranjang.

"Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, pangil saja aku. Istirahatlah!" Kai pun mengangguk paham dan tersenyum lemah. Kamudian menutup matanya. D.O menghela nafasnya dalam.

"Maaf, aku kemarin memukulmu Kai." Tambahnya lagi. Kai pun membuka matanya kembali dan menatap D.O dengan pandangan sayu.

" _Gwenchana yo~ hyung~_ " Jawab Kai lemah namun masih menyunggingkan senyumnya. D.O pun ikut tersenyum lalu menarik selimut sampai dada Kai agar Kai bisa merasa hangat.

" _Gomawo~hyung~_ " Ucap Kai kalem. D.O pun mengangguk. Dan mata Kai mulai tertutup.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

.

Next chap

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Kau _perver_ t sekali!"

"Bercanda _hyung_! aku ingin mandi!"

"Kau belum boleh mandi!"

.

.

.

.

 **Maaap untuk penulisan yang kurang rapih aku bener bener nulis di HP sekarang : (**

 **Kembali lagi sama chapter 5 gimana cukup panjang ? sebenernya gk mau panjang panjang soalnya ff ini bakalan cepet tamat**

 **Oiya mulai chap depan selain kaisoo, EXO couple lain bakalan ada moment nyahhh : ) buat hunhan shiperss tadinya mo ada hunhan sekarang berhubung ini hari special hunhan, tapi chap ini bakalan panjang banget jadi aku cut dehhh yahhh di sini duluu**

 **Makasihh buat yang udah follow like dan review : ***

 **Happy 520**

 **KissKADI~Lady Azhura~Lovesoo~ ~SuzukiSora~frdhta~hyeonakim~indahadt~kaisoomin~kimisoo~kinkintiana~kyunginsoo~dyodi~anita rachman**

 **I Love You**

 **C, 170520**

 **Salammm**

 **Insooie baby**

 **My heart is perfect because Kaisoo in Inside**


	6. chapter 6

**Preview chapter,**

 **"Maaf, aku kemarin memukulmu Kai." Tambahnya lagi. Kai pun membuka matanya kembali dan menatap D.O dengan pandangan sayu.**

 **"** _ **Gwenchana yo~ hyung~**_ **" Jawab Kai lemah namun masih menyunggingkan senyumnya. D.O pun ikut tersenyum lalu menarik selimut sampai dada Kai agar Kai bisa merasa hangat.**

 **"** _ **Gomawo~hyung~**_ **" Ucap Kai kalem. D.O pun mengangguk. Dan mata Kai mulai tertutup.**

.

.

Start story...

 **My Heart is Beating**

 **disclaimer : Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri**

 **author : Zetta Ichi Kyu / Ryorin**

 **warning : Yaoi, BL, OOC, typo banyak sekali.**

 **Pair : Kaisoo / kaiDO, official pair**

Seorang namja berkulit tan kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuka matanya. Cahaya yang masuk dari celah tirai kamar ternyata mengenai tepat matanya. Dan itu membuatnya tak nyaman.

' _Sudah pagi ya? Sepertinya kemarin aku sakit demam dan... Kyungsoo_ hyung _?_ ' Kai sedikit tersentak ketika teringat seorang yang semalaman merawatnya dan menjaganya. _'Apa aku kemarin bermimpi_?' fikirnya lagi. Kepalanya ia tengok kan ke kanan mencari-cari jam. Namun tubuhnya masih sedikit lemah. Sepertinya dia belum bisa sekolah. Lalu tidak sengaja ia memandang kiri dan raut wajahnya tiba-tiba terkejut melihat sosok yang kini tengah tertidur pulas di sebelah kirinya.

' _Kyungsoo_ hyung _?_ ' Batinnya heran. Karena masih tidak percaya pada penglihatannya, dia memutuskan memencet-mencet pipi chubby milik D.O dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Wah! Benar-benar nyata!" Ucap Kai _excited_ sendiri lalu masih melakukan aktivitasnya memencet-mecet pipi chubby milik D.O. Karena si pemilik pipi Chubby merasa terganggu tidurnya, dia langsung membuka matanya dengan lebar tanpa ada persiapan dari Kai untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Sedetik kemudian D.O dengan mata masih merah langsung melengokkan kepalanya ke arah Kai secara cepat. Kai menatap D.O dengan mata melebar karena kaget. D.O pun juga tak kalah kagetnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Pekik D.O yang masih dengan mata melebar, namun walau pun begitu kesadarannya masih belum pulih.

"Ini kamarku _hyung_. kau kenapa yang tidak pulang?" Kai sweatdrop sendiri mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari D.O.

D.O makin melebarkan matanya dan cepat-cepat bangun dari tidurnya. Dia celingak celinguk ke kanan, ke kiri, atas, bawah. Seketika wajahnya berubah horor dan menatap Kai yang ikutan bangun sedang memasang tampang innocent.

"I..ini.. jam berapa?" Tanya D.O masih dengan muka horor.

"Oh, jam 9." Jawab Kai datar sambil memegang jam wekernya.

" _Mwoo?!_ " Pekik D.O melengking. "Aku telat sekolah!"

XXXXX

"Ne, Baekhyun _Hyung._ maaf merepotkanmu. _Eomma_ marah ya aku tidak masuk sekolah?...sepertinya aku belum berani pulang." D.O yang kebingungan sendiri karena tidak mungkin ke sekolah karena percuma pasti tidak boleh masuk gara-gara telat apalagi pulang ke rumah, akhirnya menelpon Baekhyun dan memintanya agar mengizinkan D.O tidak masuk sekolah.

"Nanti aku akan ke rumah Kai membawamu pulang. Berdoalah agar _imo_ tidak marah. Kekekeke~ pip!" Ujar Baekhyun dan langsung memutuskan sambungan.

"Menyebalkan!" ucap D.O dengan memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya.

" _Hyung_! aku lapar! Masakan sesuatu untukku! Ini permintaan _hyung_!" Pekik Kai dari dalam kamar. D.O yang mendengar ucapakan Kai hanya mencibir. "Sialan! Kenapa aku malah jadi pembantu?!" umpatnya sambil memandangi pintu kamar Kai dengan sebal.

" _Nde_!" Jawab D.O ketus dan mulai turun ke dapur untuk memasak.

Sungguh hari ini adalah hari sial bagi D.O. Bagaimana tidak, Kai selalu menyuruh-nyuh D.O dari suruh memasak makanan untuk Kai, minta disuapin, suruh membersihkan rumah, suruh menghidupkan televisi, bahkan suruh...

" _Hyung_ , mandiin~" ucap Kai manja sambil mengguncang-ngguncangkan tubuh D.O yang ada di sebelahnya, duduk santai menonton televisi.

D.O memandang horor Kai den segera memukul kepala Kai tanpa perasaan.

"Kau _perver_ t sekali!" Kata D.O dingin dan tajam.

"Bercanda _hyung_! aku ingin mandi!" Kai pun beranjak. Namun cepat-cepat D.O menghalangi langkah Kai sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Kau belum boleh mandi!" larang D.O dengan wajah serius. Kai yang tak mengerti hanya mngerutkan kening.

"Kau baru sakit. Nanti saja!" D.O yang mengerti ketidak mengertian Kai langsung melanjutkan ucapannya dan membalikkan tubuh Kai yang lebih tinggi darinya dan mendorongnya untuk duduk lagi di sofa diikuti oleh D.O yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Kai.

XXXX

Hari sudah mulai sore dan Baekhyun belum juga sampai. Kai dan D.O yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu sudah merasa gerah karena tidak ada topik yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Kai aku pulang saja!" Ujar D.O memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Kai terkejut ketika D.O sudah mulai berdiri. Namun tiba-tiba saja tangan Kai menarik D.O hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya. Author ulangi D.O ditarik hingga jatuh ke pangkuan Kai!

 **Deg Deg Deg**

Kini jantung D.O mulai berdetak tidak normal. Bulu kuduknya meremang, dan ia yakini wajahnya mulai merah merona seperti kepiting rebus. Matanya dan mata Kai saling menangkap satu sama lain.

Kai hanya tersenyum dan kedua tangannya mulai memegang kedua pipi D.O dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah D.O. Sedangkan namja pemilik mata besar itu tidak bisa bergerak. Dia pun hanya menutup matanya, dan mengenggam erat kaos bagian bawah Kai hingga...

 **BRAAAK!**

Pintu ruang tamu terbuka dengan kerasnya.

" _Anyeo...ooong_ " Suara Baekhyun yang tadinya nampak semangat kini berganti menjadi suatu bisikan ketika melihat adegan live Kai dan D.O yang hampir saja berciuman dan bukan itu saja, posisi D.O yang duduk dipangkuan Kai. Kai dan D.O langsung menjauhkan wajah mereka namun posisi mereka duduk masih sama saat Baekhyun belum datang.

"Hei! ada..apa?" Chanyeol yang ada di belakang Baekhyun memandang adegan KaiD.O ikut-ikutan mematung. Dan ternyata lagi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga membawa prajurit-prajurit (?) yang lain yaitu Luhan, Sehun, Lay, Suho, Chen, Xiumin, Kris dan Tao *ini mau ngroyok orang ya?*

Kai dan D.O yang terkejut tambah terkejut ternyata Baekhyun membawa kawanannya.

"Ehem! Bisakah kalian duduk normal?" Tanya Kris pada Kai dan D.O serta memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua... belas.

Kedua orang yang kini menjadi objek pemandangan langsung merubah posisi mereka duduk dengan sedikit canggung. Dan D.O kini tengah duduk bersebelahan dengan Kai.

"Ah! Ehem! Silahkan masuk!" Ucap Kai kemudian sambil tersenyum canggung, D.O pun ikut-ikut tersenyum canggung.

Kesepuluh orang yang tadi masih berdiri di depan rumah langsung masuk ketika Si Tuan Rumah menyuruh mereka masuk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kai?" Tanya Kris ketika mereka semua sudah duduk diruang tamu tersebut. Yah mereka bersepuluh datang menjenguk Kai. Awalnya Baekhyun hanya mengajak Chanyeol dan Sehun. Dan entah dari mana asal ke 7 orang lainnya tiba-tiba sudah ikut begitu saja.

"Sudah membaik _Hyung_. berkat Kyungsoo _hyung_!" Kai pun tersenyum sambil memamerkan deretan giginya.

D.O yang masih duduk di sebelah Kai hanya tersenyum tipis.

" _Eomma_ Kai yang menyuruhku kesini." Ujar D.O kalem. Orang-orang disana hanya menangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana, kau berani pulang tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum jahil.

 **Gulp!**

Wajah D.O langsung berubah pucat pasi. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tangannya.

" _Gwenchana hyung_. Aku akan membantumu bilang pada Nyonya Do." Kata Kai tersenyum menenangkan. D.O hanya mengangguk pasrah, " _Ne, Gomawo_ "

Benar saja, sampai rumah, Sang _Eomma_ langsung menjitak kepala D.O sangat kencang. Saksi mata yang terdiri dari Baekhyun, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kai ikut-ikut meringis seperti merasakan apa yang kini tengah di rasakan oleh D.O.

"Ah, _Eomma! Appo_!" Pekik D.O sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dijitak bertubi-tubi oleh eommanya.

"Biarkan saja! kamu kemarin membolos, dan sekarang membolos lagi?! Mau jadi apa kau hah?!" Bentak Nyonya Do yang masih betah menjitaki kepala D.O

" _Mianheyo eomma_! Aw! Tapi tolong hentikan! Jangan memukul kepalaku lagi!"

" _Mwo_? Menghentikan? Kau pantas mendapatkan ini! Siapa yang mengajarimu membolos ha? Untung appa mu tidak ada di rumah?!" Sang _Eomma_ kini beralih memukul-mukul sekujur tubuh D.O.

" _Aish! Eomma!_ Aw! _Appo_! Hentikan!" D.O mencoba menghindar dari pukulan _eomma_ nya tapi usahanya selalu gagal. Nyonya Do sangat gesit dalam kegiatan pukul-memukulnya terhadap D.O.

" _Imo_! Hentikan!" Ujar Baekhyun mulai tak tega melihat sepupunya dipukuli sendiri oleh _imo_ nya. Namun Nyonya Do tidak memperdulikannya dan masih setia mengomeli D.O dan memukulnya.

" _Imo_!" Panggil Baekhyun kini lagi lalu mulai mendekati Nyonya Do dan mencoba menahan tubuh imonya agar berhenti memukul D.O. Bukannya berhasil Baekhyun malah terjatuh gara-gara Nyonya Do mendorong Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

" _Appo_!" erang Baekhyun sambil memegangi pantatnya yang sakit gara-gara jatuh. Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai yang tadi masih bengong melihat kejadian unik yang terjadi di keluarga ini akhirnya sadar dan mencoba menenangkan Nyonya Do sebelum anaknya babak belur.

" _Ahjumma_! Tolong berhenti. Ini semua salahku D.O tidak masuk sekolah hari ini." Ucap Kai di sela-sela menahan tubuh Nyonya Do agar tidak memukul D.O lagi. Seketika Nyonya Do menghentikan kegiatannya memukul D.O dan beralih memandang Kai.

XXXXX

"Oh, begitu, baiklah, tidak apa-apa Nyonya Kim...sama-sama. Jangan sungkan. Baik, pasti, saya akan mengikuti undangan makan malamnya nyonya Kim. Baiklah.."

Nyonya Do kemudian memutuskan sambungannya dengan Nyonya Kim. Yah, Kai karena kebingungan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi akhirnya menelpon eommanya agar menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Dan sekarang Nyonya Do malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

" _Eomma_? Kau kenapa?" Tanya D.O hati-hati. Takut nanti merubah mood eommanya.

"Kyungie! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau disuruh _eomma_ Kim? Dan tidak izin akan merawat putranya?" Tanya Nyonya Do sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah D.O. Namun bagi D.O senyum itu sangat mematikan untuknya.

" _Eomma_ kan tidak tanya. Dan masalah minta izin, bukannya semalam aku sudah menjelaskan?" Tutur D.O kalem. Nyonya Do terdiam. Dia baru ingat kemarin D.O sudah bilang untuk merawat Kai. Kenapa dia bisa lupa?

"Ah! Mianhae D.O, _eomma_ lupa. Hehehe" Nyonya Kim kini malah nyengir lebar sambil mengelus-elus lehernya sendiri.

' _Selalu begitu_ ' Batin D.O dan Baekhyun yang sudah mengerti perangai yeoja paruh baya tersebut. Sedangkan Kai, Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya sweatdrop.

"Oh ya! _Ahjumma_ baru selesai memasak makan malam, bagaimana kalau kalian makan malam di sini?" Usul Nyonya Do mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Setuju!" Pekik Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol bebarengan. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan D.O, ' _Siap-siap jatah makan malamku habis duluan_ ' batin mereka meratapi nasib.

Malam semakin larut. D.O sudah siap-siap untuk tidur. Teman-temanya sudah pulang 2 jam lalu. Namun matanya masih belum bisa menutup. Dia masih teringat kejadian 'Nyaris-ciuman-dengan-Kai'. Dan tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah.

"Aisssh! Aku masih normal. Aku masih normal. Aku masih normal!" Pekik D.O sambil menutup mukanya dengan bantal lalu berguling-guling tak jelas.

Lalu sesaat kemudian tiba-tiba saja bayangan Yuri merasuki pikirannya

"Bagaimana dengan Yuri Noona ya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri .

 **Flashback**

 _"Jadi apa yang akan noona lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya D.O waktu mereka masih di cafe saat itu. Yuri sudah lebih baik. Dia sudah tidak menangis lagi._

 _"Mungkin aku harus melepas Kai. Yah, entahlah." Jawab Yuri masih ragu-ragu._

 _D.O tersenyum miris._

 _"Ya sudah sebaiknya tenangkan diri dulu saja noona. Jangan memaksakan dirimu." D.O pun memberikan resolusi yang mampu ia utarakan kepada Yuri._

 _Yuri pun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ne, gomawo" ucapnya._

 _D.O pun tersenyum balik._

 **Flashback End**

D.O memikirkan perasaannya kembali. Benarkah dia masih mengharapkan Yuri? Entahlah. Kini dia mulai merasa ragu. Dulu dia memang benar-benar menginginkan Yuri. Tapi itu dulu. Dan sekarang, entahlah. Dia bingung. Dari pada terlalu pusing memikirkan, D.O pun memutuska menutup matanya. Siapa tahu rasa kantuknya akan datang.

XXXX

Kelas sedang sepi. Hanya tinggal Kai dan D.O yang sedang duduk berdua di bangku mereka. Tanya kenapa sepi? Karena sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Dan kenapa dua orang itu tidak keluar? Tentu saja karena Kai yang meminta D.O menemaninya makan bekal. Bekal? Yap! D.O kan harus membuat bekal untuk Kai setiap hari bukan?

" _Hyung_ tak mau?" Tawar Kai sambil menunjuk bekal yang kini menjadi miliknya. D.O yang sebenarnya pembuat bekal tersebut hanya menggeleng.

"Ya sudah." Kai pun kembali menikmati makannya. D.O pun hanya memandangi Kai dengan tatapan datar. Sesaat kemudian keningnya sedikit berkerut ketika melihat ada nasi yang menempel di bawah sudut bibir Kai. Tangannya tiba-tiba terangkat dan tanpa sadar sudah mengambil sebiji nasi itu dari bawah sudut bibir Kai.

Kai sedikit terkejut dan memandang ke arah mata D.O. D.O yang sadar menatap balik mata Kai dengan tatapan polos.

 **BLUSH!**

' _He? Apa yang barusan aku lakukan?_ ' Rutuk D.O dalam hati kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke cendela dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah padam.

Tanpa namja itu sadari, Kai juga sedikit merona. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Kai- _ah_!" Panggil seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan Kai yang sedang makan. Sontak Kai langsung memandang siapa yang memanggilnya. Juga dengan D.O terkejut siapa yang kini sedang memanggil Kai.

"Bisakah aku bicara padamu?" Tanya seseorang itu.

"Ah, ne. Yuri _Noona_ mau bicara apa?" Tanya balik Kai kepada seseorang yang ternyata adalah Yuri.

"Em.. Bagaimana kalau kita keluar sebentar?" Tanya Yuri lagi sedikit canggung. Kai terdiam sejenak kemudian memandang D.O. D.O hanya mengangguk membiarkan Kai dan Yuri pergi.

Dan kini tinggal dia yang sendirian di kelas. Perlukah ia mengintip lagi? Sepertinya tidak. Itukan privasi. Akhirnya D.O pun keluar dari kelas berharap bisa menenagkan dirinya yang tiba-tiba dirundung patah hati.

Sayang seribu sayang. Sepertinya rute yang diambil D.O salah deh. Karena sewaktu ia menuruni tangga ke lantai 1 tidak sengaja ia melihat Kai dan Yuri berpelukan di bawah tangga. Yuri yang sedang menangis di dada Kai dan Kai yang mengelus-elus rambut Yuri lembut.

 **Deg Deg Deg**

Lagi Tiba-tiba jantung D.O berdetum lebih cepat. Hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik. Sakit sekali. Dia ingin menangis, dia ingin marah. Namun ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya. Dia merasa ingin menumpahkan amarahnya pada Yuri, ia ingin memakinya, dan ingin menyeret Kai pergi bersamanya. Oohh Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia malah membenci Yuri? Bukannya ia suka pada sunbae-nya itu? Tapi kenapa...kenapa sekarang ia merasa Yuri merebut miliknya? Tunggu dulu! Apa barusan dia bilang bahwa Kai adalah miliknya? What the... Aaaarg, Do Kyungsoo sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?! D.O mengacak – ngacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ya, ini pasti akibat dari bocah sialan itu, gara – gara selalu bersamanya, dia jadi berpikiran gila seperti ini. D.O menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam, tarik...hembuskan...tarik...hembuskan... Dia berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau. Ya benar, dia masih normal. Dia pasti masih normal.

Lalu tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah ke arah sesosok di balik tembok yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

' _Sehun?_ ' Batin D.O bingung ketika melihat Sehun apalagi tatapan Sehun memandangi Yuri dan Kai berpelukan. Mirip seperti seorang yang patah hati.

' _Jangan-jangan Sehun..?_ ' D.O membelalakan matanya dan cepat-cepat ia pergi dari tempat itu sebelum ketahuan oleh ketiga orang itu.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Kai sama sekali tidak bicara pada D.O, sebaliknya D.O juga tidak bicara apa-apa pada Kai. Dia hanya memandang ke depan memperhatikan _seosangnim_ menerangkan pelajaran. Padahal Otaknya tidak benar-benar berfikir masalah pelajaran. Dia sedang memikirkan kejadian di tangga tadi. Diliriknya Kai yang tenang-tenang saja sambil mencatat materi di papan kemudian berganti Sehun yang duduk di depannya. Sepertinya Sehun juga sedang memperhatikan _seosangnim_.

' _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_ ' Batin D.O frustasi karena sama sekali tidak menemukan jawaban. Apalagi ditambah hatinya yang masih sakit gara-gara melihat adegan Kai dan Yuri tadi. Apa dia menyukai Kai? Dan membuatnya melupakan Yuri? Secepat itukah? D.O menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran gila yang menyerbunya lagi. Bagaimana... bagaimana jika dia benar – benar menyukai bocah itu?

' _Aissh!_ ' Rutuk D.O dalam hati. Mendadak kepalanya pusing sekali. Mungkin karena dia banyak berpikir sehingga fungsi kerja otaknya terganggu (?).

Lalu diangkatlah tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Sontak Kai yang disebelahnya memandang D.O heran.

"Ya? Ada apa Kyungsoo- _ssi_?" Tanya _Seosangnim_ ketika tiba-tiba saja D.O mengangkat tangannya.

"Bolehkah saya izin ke Ruang kesehatan? Saya kurang enak badan _seosangnim_?" Tanya D.O meminta permohonan izin dari seosangnim. Entah kebetulan atau apa, memang saat itu wajah D.O memang sedang pucat. _Seosangnim_ merasa prihatin terhadap D.O kemudian menjawab, " _Ne_ , silahkan istirahat."

" _Kamsahamnida, seosangnim!_ " D.O pun membungkuk hormat kemudian pergi keluar kelas. Semua siswa yang ada di kelas memandangi D.O hingga dirinya keluar kelas. Tak terkecuali Sehun dan Kai memasang raut khawatir.

"Tak biasanya dia ke ruang kesehatan?" bisik salah satu _yeoja_ yang duduk di bangku sebelah kanan Kai.

"Iya, apalagi wajahnya tadi pucat sekali!" balas _yeoja_ satunya.

Kai mendengarnya. Namun ia mencoba tidak peduli dan kembali memperhatikan Seosangnim. Walaupun begitu, pikirannya masih tertuju dengan 1 hal, tentang D.O.

XXXX

Bel menandakan pulang sudah berbunyi 15 menit lalu. Namun D.O tidak berniat untuk bangun dan pergi ke kelas mengambil tas nya lalu pulang. Tapi dia masih memajamkan matanya di kasur empuk ruang kesehatan.

"Kau tak pulang?" Tanya Kim Jaejoong petugas kesehatan sekolah. D.O pun membuka matanya.

" _Ani_ , aku masih ingin disini _hyung_!" ujarnya masih dalam keadaan berbaring di kasur tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Kau terlalu kelelahan Kyungsoo, sehingga darah rendahmu kambuh. Kau tau tekanan darahmu 70 jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik _ne_? Jangan lupa ke dokter" Ucap Jaejoong seraya membuka pintu ruang kesehatan untuk keluar.

" _Ne, hyung gomawo_!" balas D.O tersenyum tipis. Jaejoong pun membalasnya dengan senyum pula dan pergi meninggalkan D.O yang sendirian di ruang kesehatan.

D.O memandang langit – langit ruang kesehatan. Pikirannya melayang lagi ke kejadian di tangga tadi. Kai memeluk Yuri, Kai mengelus rambut Yuri, Kai membiarkan Yuri menagis di pelukannya. Kai...Kai...Kai... Tiba – tiba ia teringat waktu Kai ingin Kai mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya dan.. **.**

 **BRAAAK!**

"Kyungieee!" Baekhyun menjerit, lumayan keras untuk membuyarkan lamunan D.O.

Ya, dan... Baekhyun **SELALU** berhasil mengacaukan momen – momen penting dalam hidupnya. D.O seringkali berpikir jika Baekhyun bukan sepupu kesayangannya, pasti Baekhyun sekarang sudah mati di tangannya. Ini bukan berarti D.O kejam atau sadis, tapi sungguh Baekhyun Hyung-nya itu memang senang sekali muncul di saat – saat yang tidak diharapkan, dan menghilang di saat dia di butuhkan. Sebenarnya dia ini manusia atau jin?

Baekhyun berlari ke arah D.O yang melotot jengkel ke arahnya. Tidak sadar akan aura D.O yang gelap, ia memeluk D.O erat. Sangat erat sehingga membuat D.O sulit bernafas.

" _H..H...Hyung_..." D.O mencoba melepas pelukan dari hyung-nya. Tapi ia rasa itu percuma, karena Baekhyun memeluknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kyungieee, apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau sakit? Apa kau luka? Kau butuh sesuatu? Makan? Minum?" Baekhyun memborbadir D.O dengan banyak pertanyaan Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh D.O dengan cepat sehingga namja di hadapannya itu merasa matanya berkunang – kunang.

"H... _hyuuuuung_..." D.O merengek, sungguh, sakit kepalanya saja belum benar – benar hilang tetap Baekhyun sudah membuatnya lebih parah lagi.

"Ayo ke dokter Kyungie! Kita harus ke dokter untuk memeriksamu lebih lanjut. Oh tidak! Mungkin saja kau jadi begini gara – gara penyakit serius! Jangan – jangan kau punya penyakit kanker atau...atau kau juga punya penyakit jantung! Andweeee! Jangan mati sekarang Kyungie! Aku tidak siap kehilanganmu!" Baekhyun kembali memeluk D.O erat – erat, seolah – olah dia takut jika D.O akan mati saat dia melepas pelukannya.

" _Hyuung_.. to-tolong, le-lepaskan..!" D.O sudah benar-benar merasa sebentar lagi dia akan mati gara-gara dipeluk Baekhyun bukan karena penyakit aneh-aneh yang disebutkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Wuaa! Baekhyun _Hyung_! lepaskan D.O! D.O sekarat!" Sehun yang baru saja datang bersama Chanyeol ikut-ikutan histeris ketika melihat wajah D.O membiru di pelukan Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau! Nanti D.O mati! Hue! D.O!" Baekhyun terus memeluk D.O kencang menolak permintaan Sehun.

"To-tolong...!" Cicit D.O sudah lemas.

Tak tanggung-tanggung Sehun langsung melompat ke arah Baekhyun untuk melepaskan Pelukan Baekhyun dari D.O. Namun aksi ini malah membuat D.O semakin pusing karena dia juga ikut-ikutan tertarik oleh Sehun. Chanyeol yang semula histeris malah melongo hebat melihat aksi ketiga namja di depannya.

"Em.. Baekhyun _Hyung_ , kalau kau memeluk Kyungsoo Hyung seperti itu, kau malah akan membunuhnya!" tiba-tiba suara seorang namja menginstrupsi kegiatan 'tarik tambang' itu. Baekhyun dan Sehun sontak langsung menghentikan aksi mereka lalu memandang ke arah sumber suara.

"Eh? Benarkah Kai? Benarkah bila aku terus memeluk D.O akan membunuhnya?" Tanya Baekhyun polos ke arah namja yang baru masuk ke ruang kesehatan tersebut, Kai. Sebagai jawaban, Kai hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Baekhyun pun dengan enggan melepas pelukannya dari D.O begitu juga dengan Sehun yang berhenti menarik Baekhyun.

D.O memandang ke sekelilingnya. Seketika pandangannya menjadi kabur. Sial! Dia benar-benar kekurangan oksigen. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

Kai pun berjalan menghampiri D.O yang terlihat linglung mencoba berdiri.

"Ini _hyung_ , tas mu!" Kata Kai sambil menyerahkan tas D.O ke arah pemiliknya.

" _Go-gomawo_ , K-Kai.."

 _BRUKK!_

"KAI! LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! SUDAH KU BILANG KAN, D.O AKAN MATI JIKA AKU MELEPAS PELUKANKU! LIHAT, DIA MATI SEKARANG! HUWEEE!"

Baekhyun menjerit histeris sambil menjambak rambutnya. Sementara, Sehun dan Chanyeol menutup kuping mereka erat-erat. Sedangkan dengan Kai yang menerima tubuh ambruk D.O harus meringis kesakitan menahan suara Baekhyun yang dia yakini bisa merusak gendang telinganya. D.O? Jangan tanya lagi, dia sudah pingsan gara-gara kekurangan oksigen ditambah lagi suara lengkingan dari Baekhyun membuat kepalanya seperti bom atom yang meledak.

"Eung..." _Namja_ bermata bulat itu sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya secara perlahan. Matanya terasa perih ketika tiba-tiba saja cahaya terang masuk ke dalam retina matanya. 1 kerlipan.. 2 kerlipan... 3 kerlipan, lama-lama ia mulai terbiasa untuk memandang sekelilingnya.

"Sudah bangun _hyung_?" Tanya sebuah suara yang berasal di sebelah kanan _namja_ bermata bulat tersebut. Dicari-carinya sosok suara tersebut. Dan ternyata asal suara itu dari Kai. D.O, namja bermata tersebut menyipitkan matanya heran kenapa ada Kai di sebelahnya. Ia pun memandang sekelilingnya dengan lebih jelas.

' _Ini kan kamarku. Aku tadi kenapa ya? Oh ya! Aku pingsan._ ' D.O pun mencoba mengingat kenapa dia sudah bisa ada di kamarnya. Ia pun mencoba bangun. Kai pun ikut membantu menyandarkan tubuh D.O.

"Kau tadi pingsan _hyung_. sudah tak apa?" Tanya Kai lagi. D.O memandang Kai dengan tatapan datar. Kemudian tersenyum, " _Gwenchana yo_ "

"Butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Kai menawarkan.

D.O pun terdiam kemudian berfikir. ' _Bukankah dulu waktu Kai sakit, aku disuruh-suruh? Kenapa tidak balas dendam saja? Hohohoho_.' _Uri_ D.O ternyata sedang kerasukan iblis _evil_. Dia berniat ingin balas dendam terhadap Kai.

"Aku ingin kau memasak untukku, Kai." Ucap D.O dengan _puppy eyes_. Hal yang jarang di lakukan D.O. apalagi matanya itu di lebarkan dengan senyum memohon.

 **GULP!**

Kai menelan ludahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa masak. Dan ya Tuhan, kalau wajah D.O seperti itu, ingin rasanya ia menciumnya! Eh tunggu? Mencium? Yang benar saja.

' _Apa yang aku pikirkan sih?_ ' Kai pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat berusaha menjauhkan pikiran _pervert_ nya. Tapi D.O malah menyalah artikan gelengan Kai.

"Jadi kau tidak mau?" Tanya D.O mewek tapi wajahnya masih kelihatan imut di mata Kai.

"E-e.. bu-bukan begitu _hyung_. a-aku.. tidak bisa masak..." Kai pun menunduk malu ketika mengakui bahwa dia tidak bisa memasak. D.O pun semakin mewek.

"Aku mau kau masak!" D.O. mewek ditambah manja tentunya.

Kai skakmat! Dia menelan ludahnya sendiri, kemudian menghela nafas berat. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan D.O apalagi ditambah wajah D.O yang mewek dan manja. Dan hei! kenapa teman sebangkunya yang terkenal cool, calm, berkharisma kini berubah manja, cerewet, kekanakan? Apa D.O sedang kerasukan? Atau masih dipengaruhi sakit pada kepalanya?

"Baiklah _hyung_. Tunggu ya?" Kai pun tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan D.O. sedangkan D.O malah tersenyum senang. Bukannya puas menjaili Kai dia malah senang sekali. Bahagia lah istilahnya. Dan dia tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya hingga ada seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya.

" _Anyeong, Kyungie_?" Sapa suara seorang _namja_ yang sedang berjalan menuju ranjang D.O.

"Oh! Luhan _Hyung_? kau kesini?" D.O pun tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang menjenguknya. Luhan.

Sebagai jawaban, Luhan hanya tersenyum, kemudian dia duduk di tepi ranjang D.O.

Namun tiba-tiba senyumnya kini berubah sendu. D.O yang mengetahui perubahan raut wajah Luhan langsung bertanaya, "Kau kenapa _hyung_? ada masalah?" Tanya D.O sambil memegang punggung tangan Luhan. Luhan pun merubah posisi duduknya menghadap ke arah D.O.

"Ini tentang Sehun." Ucapnya pelan setengah berbisik. Namun masih bisa terdengar oleh D.O. namja bermata bulat tersebut sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar perkataa sunbaenya sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

" _Wae_? Kau menyukainya hyung?" Tanya D.O pelan. Luhan terdiam. Seolah-olah bibirnya kelu untuk menjawab. Sedangkan D.O hanya bisa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan sambil mengkerutkan dahinya. Kemudian Luhan pun mengangguk lalu menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya. D.O pun tersenyum dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada Luhan. Namun tiba-tiba ingatannya tentang Sehun di tangga kemarin memasuki ruang pikirannya. Senyumnya memudar seketika. Ingin dia menceritakan soal Sehun di tangga kemarin. Tapi dia takut akan melukai perasaan Luhan. Apalagi apa yang dilihat D.O kemarin belum tentu benar.

"Lalu setelah ini apa yang akan _hyung_ lakukan?" Tanya D.O akhirnya.

"Entahlah, Kyungie. Tapi aku rasa aku ingin menyerah saja." Wajah Luhan kemudian berubah sendu. D.O pun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan bersedih.

"Em, kalau _Hyung_ masih belum bisa melepasnya, jangan dipaksa untuk melepaskan Sehun. Lagi pula Sehun juga belum mengucapkan ikrar janji pernikahan dengan _yeoja_ atau _namja_ lain bukan? Jadi Luhan _Hyung_ masih ada kesempatan mendekati Sehun." Luhan pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan D.O barusan. Ada benarnya juga perkataan D.O. walaupun begitu Luhan masih takut. Kalau ternyata Sehun mencintai orang lain bagaimana?

"Jodoh tidak kemana hyung!" lanjut D.O lagi seperti bisa membaca pikiran dari Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil memegang balik tangan D.O.

Sementara itu Kai yang menjadi koki dadakan memandang bubur buatannya yang kini telah tertata rapi di mangkok coklat milik D.O. Ia memandang bubur tersebut ragu-ragu. Apa bubur ini bisa dimakan? Apa bubur ini aman di konsumsi? D.O tidak akan keracunan kan? Kai mengriyitkan dahinya, ia benar- benar tidak yakin dengan makanannya. Tapi apa daya, D.O ngotot memintanya untuk memasak. Dan Kai yakin D.O akan membunuhnya jika Kai memesan makanan dari luar. Kai menghela nafas dalam – dalam, berharap setidaknya D.O hanya sakit perut dan tidak akan mati setelah memakan buburnya. Setelah menggumamkan beberapa doa untuk keselamatan D.O kelak, ia mengangkat nampan itu dan membawanya ke kamar D.O. Senyum tidak hilang dari wajah Kai, ia membayangkan wajah D.O yang sedang manja terhadapnya tadi. Mungkin saja D.O akan memintanya untuk menyuapi D.O. Dan tentu saja ketika D.O memintanya nanti Kai akan senang hati melakukannya. Hahaha imajinasimu sangat tinggi Kai. Menyuapi? Mana mau D.O memintanya hal seperti itu?

Kini langkah kaki Kai sudah terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar D.O yang telah terbuka.

 **DEG**

Kai membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar, ia merasa jantungnya amat sakit. Bukan karena sakit fisik. Tapi ini lebih sakit dari sakit fisik. sakit batin!

Kini dilihatnya Luhan, salah satu sahabatnya, tengah memegang tangan D.O. Yang menyakitkan lagi D.O merespon Luhan dengan memegang balik tangannya dan tersenyum manis pada Luhan. Kai teringat D.O belum pernah tersenyum semanis itu padanya. Apa mungkin D.O menyukai Luhan? Tunggu dulu! Jika D.O menyukai orang lain, bukankah itu harusnya Yuri? Sejak kapan D.O menyukai Luhan? Bukannya Kai sok tahu atau apalah, tapi dia dulu merasa mengenal D.O, namun setelah kejadian ini, ia sadar bahwa ia tak mengenal D.O seperti apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Kau tak masuk Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar D.O, sontak Kai memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan wajah terkejut. Baekhyun yang terheran-heran, hendak bertanya kepada Kai. Namun Kai langsung membekab mulut Baekhyun dan mengisyaratkan agar Baekhyun diam.

" _Hyung_ , ini untuk D.O, suruh dia makan ya? Dan aku pulang dulu. Ada urusan" bisiknya sambil menyerahkan nampan berisi makanan ke pada Baekhyun dan pergi begitu saja. Baekhyun makin heran. Kenapa Kai buru-buru sekali? Baekhyun akhirnya berjalan masuk ke kamar D.O dan menginstrupsi kegiatan curhat antara Luhan dan D.O.

"Lho, kok _hyung_ yang mengantarkan makanannya? Bukan Kai?" Tanya D.O heran kenapa malah Baekhyun yang mengantarkan makanannya.

Baekhyun mengendikan bahunya, "Entahlah, aku tadi bertemu Kai dan ia menyuruhku membawakannya untukmu. Katanya dia harus pulang, ada urusan"

Baekhyun pun menyodorkan nampan berisi bubur ke arah D.O. Sedangkan D.O menerima nampan tersebut dengan wajah cemberut.

' _Apa-apaan si Kai itu. Pulang tak pamitan denganku. Cih! Dasar tak tahu sopan santun! Apa dia tidak ingat dulu dia sakit yang merawatnya siapa hah?! Aku! Aku juga jadi pembantunya selama sehari dan apa balasannya?_ '

"AAAAAARRGGH!" Geram D.O frustasi. Luhan dan Baekhyun sontak kaget dengan teriakan tiba-tiba dari D.O. Mereka memandang heran ke arahnya. Kemudian Luhan memandang Baekhyun seolah olah ia bertanya " _Ada-apa-dengan-D.O?_ ". ssebagai jawaban Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu tanda tak mengerti. D.O yang baru sadar tingkah konyolnya sontak langsung memandang kedua hyungnya.

Entah halusinasi atau bukan Baekhyun melihat mata D.O berkaca-kaca. ' _Apa D.O menangis_?' Batinnya. Ternyata tidak hanya Baekhyun yang berfikiran seperti itu. Luhan pun berfikiran sama.

Sementara itu di rumah keluarga Kim

"Hei Kai _Hyung_! wajahmu jelek sekali ada apa?" Tanya seorang namja yang kini tengah duduk di ruang keluarga sambil nonton televisi dan makan es krim coklat yang baru ia curi dari kulkas. Kai _namja_ yang tengah memasang muka sebal langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa sebelah _namja_ yang menyapanya tadi.

"Aku sedang sebal! Aku melihat Kyungsoo _Hyung_ dan Luhan _Hyung_ bermesraan di kamar! Ya Tuhan! Mereka tampak seperti orang pacaran, Sehun-I!" Ujar Kai frustasi kepada orang yang disebelahnya, Sehun, yang sebenarnya adalah sepupu Kai langsung memasang wajah terkejutnya.

" _Mwo_?! Dan _Hyung_ membiarkannya?! Apa-apaan kau I! Bodoh sekali! Dimana otakmu yang pintar itu I?! Seharusnya kau tidak meniggalkan mereka bersama! _Aissh_! Aku harus kesana!" Kai melongo. Kenapa kini malah Sehun yang berteriak ke arahnya dengan emosi seperti itu.

Sehun pun mulai beranjak dari sofanya diikuti dengan Kai yang masih heran.

"Kenapa kau yang malah emosi?" Tanya Kai sambil menyipitkan matanya. Sehun pun memandang balik wajah Kai dengan tatapan dingin. ' _Bodoh_!' pikir Sehun kemudian meniggalkan Kai tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

XXXXX

 **TING! TONG! TING! TONG! TING! TONG!**

Bel rumah keluar Do berbunyi nyaring bertubi-tubi seolah-olah minta dibukakan dengan segera. Baekhyun yang mendengar bel langsung berlari ke arah pintu sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Setelah pintu terbuka, tampaklah wajah dingin Sehun menatap tajam wajah Baekhyun.

" _Aissh_! Kau ini tidak ada sopan santunnya! Kalau mau memencet bel rumah orang seharusy- " Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya untuk mengkhotbahi namja di depannya, Sehun langsung mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga pantat Baekhyun mendarat mulus ke lantai.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu , Sehun langsung menyerobot masuk rumah orang meninggalkan Baekhyun yang meringis kesakitan.

" _YAH_! OH SEHUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! DASAR TAK PUNYA SOPAN SANTUN!" Pekik Baekhyun sebal bercampur emosi namun sayangnya diabaikan oleh Sehun yang kini tengah setengah berlari menaiki tangga.

" _Aissh_! Kenapa hari ini semua orang bertingkah aneh?!" Dengus Baekhyun jengkel seraya mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya akibat Sehun. Baekhyun mencoba menyusul langkah Sehun ke lantai dua sembari memegangi pantatnya yang sakit.

Sehun sampai di depan kamar D.O., ia semakin naik pitam ketika melihat Luhan yang tengah menyuapi D.O.

" _Hyung_!" Sehun berteriak keras sambil menahan emosi. Seketika setelah mendengar suara Sehun, Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya menyuapi D.O. dan memandang ke arah dimana suara Sehun datang. Luhan pun menatap wajah Sehun dengan _innocent_ , begitu pula dengan D.O. mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan sambil meletakkan mangkok berisi bubur yang masih setengah ke meja di dekatnya. Kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang tetap berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sehun?" Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke depan muka Sehun yang memandang tajam ke arah Luhan.

"Oh, jadi ini yang Luhan _Hyung_ lakukan di belakangku? Bermesraan dengan D.O _hyung_ , huh?! Kau suka D.O Hyung?!" Sehun berteriak tepat di depan muka _baby face_ Luhan. Luhan dan D.O syok berat. Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Sehun.

"Kalau kau suka dengan D.O _Hyung_ cukup bilang padaku _hyung_! Tidak usah _hyung_ berpura- pura baik padaku! Sok memberiku harapan! Ternyata palsu! _Hyung_ tak tau kan kalau itu menyakitiku! Hyung _jahat_!" Sehun menumpahkan emosinya pada Luhan. Tangannya bergetar setelah menahan amarahnya tadi, ia juga merasa matanya berair. Dan tak lama kemudian ia mulai menangis terisak-isak. Sontak Luhan yang melihat Sehun menangis langsung berusaha memegang tangan Sehun. Tapi usahanya percuma karena Sehun menampik tangan Luhan seolah-olah ia tak mau Luhan menyentuhnya.

"Sehunnie k-kau k-kenapa?" cicit Luhan ketakutan. Luhan tidak suka melihat air mata Sehun. Dan ia lebih tidak suka lagi, jika ia yang menyebabkan air mata itu keluar.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Apa kau tidak sadar aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu _hyung_! Aku selalu berharap kau membalas perasaanku! Aku selalu menunggumu dengan sabar! Kupikir kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku! Tapi lihat kau malah-"

 **Chu~**

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba saja bibir Luhan mendarat di bibirnya. Sehun membulatkan matanya karena aksi Luhan. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Sehun membalas ciumannya. Dan mereka pun saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. D.O yang sedari diam mematung melihat pertengkaran dua sahabatnya itu kini malah merubah ekspresinya dengan mata melotot, bibir yang menganga lebar dan kedua telapak tangannya yang menempel di pipi.

"Ooooh akhirnya sampai jug-" Baekhyun yang baru saja tiba di depan kamar D.O langsung syok melihat adegan _live_ HunHan moment yang sedang berciuman itu. Matanya juga tak kalah lebar dari mata D.O.

"Bodoh... Kau yang bodoh..." ucap Luhan pelan kepada Sehun setelah melepas ciumannya. Ia memandang Sehun sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengelus-elus kepala Sehun pelan. Sehun hanya memandang Luhan dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Kau bilang kau menungguku untuk membalas perasaanmu, kau ini tidak peka atau apa sih? Aku sudah berusaha mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadamu tapi kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Kau hampir membuatku putus asa." Beber Luhan. Kini Luhan yang menitikkan air matanya. Sehun yang melihatnnya hanya tersenyum balik dan menarik Luhan kedalam ciumannya. Sehun pun menarik tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menutup matanya sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Sehun menikmati sentuhan lembut dari bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya. Awalnya bibir mereka saling menempel namun lama-kelamaan mereka saling melumat dan menimbulkan suara.

"EHEM!" D.O dan Baekhyun berdeham bebarengan mengintrupsi kegiatan Hunhan Kissing tersebut sebelum hal-hal yang lebih jauh terjadi di kamar D.O.

Sontak Luhan dan Sehun melepas ciumannya dan memandang D.O dan Baekhyun bebarengan.

"Oh! Jadian ya sekarang? Kau tak merasa bersalah padaku Oh Sehun? Sudah membuatku jatuh hingga sulit berjalan? Kau!" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sebal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sehun sebal.

Sehun hanya meringis tanpa dosa.

" _Mian_ hyung. hehehehe" Ringisnya tanpa rasa dosa.

"Kau!" Teriak Baekhyun kemudian beralri hendak memukul Sehun. Namun Sehun secepat kilat bersembunyi di belakang Luhan.

"Baekki, tenang Baekki. Jangan salahkan Sehunnie" Luhan mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa! Dia sudah membuatku kesakitan! Ke sini kau _magnae_ sialan!" Baekhyun terus saja mencoba meraih Sehun dari belakang punggung Luhan.

"Huwa! _Mian_ Baekki _hyung_! Luhan _Hyung_! tolong aku! Baekki _Hyung_ mau membunuhku!"

"Sini kau _magnae_ sialan!"

"Sudah ,sudah! Baekki hentikan. Sehunie jangan tarik-tarik!"

"Huwa! Baekki _Hyung_ , seram! Ampuni aku!"

"Tidak akan Sehun _babbo_! Sini kau!"

D.O yang melihat adegan konyol ketiga orang di depan kamarnya hanya memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"O ya Tuhan, kepalaku." Rintihnya gara-gara pusing mendengar pertengkaran ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"YA! HENTIKAN TINDAKAN KONYOL KALIAN DI KAMARKU!" Pekik D.O keras sehingga ketiga namja tadi langsung menghentikan aktivitas konyol mereka.

" _Mianhae_ Hyung/Kyungie" ucap ketiga namja tadi bebarengan sambil nyengir kuda.

"Kau masih sakit hyung?" Tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya! Apa lagi setelah kau datang! Itu menambah sakit kepalaku!" Jawab D.O ketus dan sadis. Sehun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

Namun tiba-tiba D.O teringat akan kejadian saat Sehun, Kai dan Yuri dibawah tangga. Kemudian mencoba bertanya,

"Sehun, ku pikir selama ini kau menyukai Kai. Jadi apa benar kau pernah menyukai Kai?" Tanya D.O pelan dan hati-hati takut melukai perasaan Luhan.

"Tentu saja aku menyukai Kai!" Jawab Sehun dengan spontan sambil nyengir. Semua mata pun langsung menatapnya tak percaya. Apa lagi Luhan menatapnya sendu.

Sadar akan tatapan sekelilingnya yang berubah drastis, dia pun menambahkan, "Aku menyukainya sebagai sepupuku. Tentu saja!"

Kontan semua memandang Sehun terkejut sekali lagi. Namun sedetik kemudian orang-orang disana kecuali Sehun dan Baekhyun menghela nafas lega.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah." Ucap D.O tanpa sadar. Lalu semua mata kemudian memandangnya heran. D.O yang sadar atas ucapannya langsung merutuk dirinya sendiri, ' _Bodoh! Apa yang aku ucapkan tadi? D.O_ babo!' Batinnya.

Baekhyun yang sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu, menyunggingkan evil smile-nya.

"'Syukurlah'? kau bersyukur Sehun adalah sepupu Kai? Benarkan Kyungie?" Tanya Baekhyun masih dengan smirk evil-nya ke arah D.O. D.O pun gelagapan sendiri.

"E-e..A-a-aku, hanya, e-e.. mengekspresikan perasaan Luhan _hyung_ kok. Hehehehe" Jawab D.O semakin salting. Baekhyun? Dia masih bersmirk ria. Hunhan? Hanya melongo tidak mengerti.

" _Aishh_! Sudah lah! Kalian pergilah dari kamarku! Aku ingin istirahat!" Usir D.O seraya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan membuatnya mati kutu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

.

 **: ) chap 6 update gimna moment KS HH kurang yahh! Huhuhu aku juga ngerasa kurang.**

 **Mulai chapter depan kaya nya udah mulai konflik dikit sama drama gtu ada cerita Couple lain dan tentunya kaisoo juga. 2 apa 3 chap lagi tamat deh kalo aku nulis panjang panjang gini : ) dan mulai angst juga mau code aja jangan berharap lebih pada ff ini maap untuk ketidak nyamanan dalam penulisan**

 **Kayanya selama bulan puasa aku bakalan berhenti update dulu yahh gk lama koq cuma 1 bulan, bukan apa apa hanya menghargai saja berhubung ceritanya YAOI jadi selama bulan puasa ff nya istirahat dulu ditakutkan mengganggu aktifitas puasanyahhh hihihihihi tar kalo ada kisse apa cry cry takutnya jadi batalin puasa... okehhh gk apah yahh pokoknya kalo aku lupa update tolong di PM aja**

 **Mohon maaf lahir batin yahh...**

 **Terimakasih untuk semua teman teman yang telah membaca,follow,like dan review maaf blm bisa tulis satu satu pokok nya terimakasih telah membaca ff ini Spesial buat nuna kuhh semoga nuna baca ff ini : ) lagi lagi dan lagi.**

 **Kisse 1 1 : ***

 **Sampai ketemu 1bulan lagihhh bulan juni akhir apa juli : ) pay pay : ***

 **C, 170525**

 **Salammm**

 **Insooie baby**

 **My heart is perfect because Kaisoo in Inside**


End file.
